On My Honor
by Roaniegal
Summary: What if Hans still loved Anna? What if when they said "get the fiancee out of the way" they meant it? What if they cast a spell on Hans? What if Hans is stuck inside his own mind? What if the open door never closed? Once accused of his crimes, Hans must try to find his way back to love and acceptance. Based on a theory found on Tumblr.
1. Chapter 1

"_Get the fiance out of the way, and the whole thing will be fixed!"_

As a certain blonde man let out a strangled yell of protest, the Trolls had already begun their magic, and far away in a frozen kingdom, Hans fell over as a strange feeling possessed him. Immediately, the guards of Arendelle rushed to him, although as he stood, he shrugged their concern off with a warm smile.

"Sorry, I suppose I slipped. I'm fine, really. Let's get these blankets out to those in need, and put another pot of hot cider on!" As the two guards nodded and turned away, Hans stumbled again, putting one hand to his head and another bracing his weight on a nearby building. His head throbbed as though a million drums beat inside it. After a few moments, he shook it off and continued on his way, his thoughts heavily on Anna as the wind picked up. With the storm growing worse, he looked to the skies and wondered where his beloved was. A burst of anger unexpectedly shot through him, stopping him in his tracks, as he thought of how naive Anna had been when it came to her sister. Blood bonds could only get you so far after all. He wondered briefly if the captured queen might have something to do with Anna's lack of appearance, but then thought to her reaction only mere moments before in the dungeon.

"_I couldn't just let them kill you."__And Anna loves you. If she loves you, then so do I, no matter the consequences._

"_But I am a danger to Arendelle… get Anna!"_

_Hearing her name almost made the prince wilt as he choked out his response that she had not returned, and the terror on Elsa's face made him feel certain that she was not behind Anna's disappearance, or if she was, it hadn't been intentional._

As the hours passed, Hans used his princely training he'd received as a boy to put the people first and was finding a unique joy in helping them that he had never had the chance to feel at home. When tragedy struck at home, he was usually regarded as worthless and told to stay out of the way while the others handled the problem.

The weather swirled colder, and as he took shelter for a brief moment in the halls of the castle, he slipped off his boots, looking down the finely polished hallway and thinking about how much had happened and changed since he and Anna had slid down it in their socks, giggling and hiding from the guards.

"_Why are we hiding?" he'd whispered, once she'd led him away._

"_Well, I have rules to follow too during this whole… thing. Princess or no. Even though it's only..." she trailed off with a sad look on her face. Hans raised a brow and guessed her intended next word, taking her hand and kissing it._

"_Only me? You said that earlier… you shouldn't doubt yourself. For what you've been through, you turned out really great."_

"_No, I know, I- I mean, thank you! Not that I know I'm great or anything but I just… well, you know. It's just being alone all my life… my parents had their stuff to deal with and had Elsa to train as queen. I've just always been the spare. The stand-in."_

_Hans' eyes had hardened a bit at that, and he drew her in for a gentle hug. "No matter what you are, you are not the spare anything to me. Growing up with twelve older brothers, I felt that way too, but we're both special, even if our kingdoms refuse to see that."_

_Anna had smiled softly, tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, and nodded as she stepped out of the hug and led him to the next room._

His promise of "I will do what I can." echoed in the thirteenth prince's head as he found himself staring down at a collection of the Arendelle guards, noblemen, dignitaries of surrounding countries, and even a few of his father's own men; guards who had been on the Southern Isles ship yet had departed from his company as soon as they could. He stifled a laugh as he observed their willingness to listen with him now the one in charge.

Hans paced in front of them for a moment and then spoke, eyes lifting to the late King who stood regal on the wall. "In the day that Queen Elsa has officially been queen, she has sought no harm to any of us. She had acted in defense alone and attempted to sequester herself far away from any who might come into harm's way. She has requested release, and I see no reason to not give her that comfort of solitude."

The Duke's head raised up, his toupee flopping as he cowered behind his wounded soldiers. "She tried to kill my men!"

Hans balled his fists, his green eyes narrowed as he quickly crossed the room to tower over the duke. "No. I gave direct orders to search only for Anna, and for no harm to come to Her Majesty the Queen. Your men snuck away while we fended off an unknown creature and proceeded to strike her fortress with crossbows and quivers. She defended herself against the attacks, and when she paused and was set to release her defense against your men, one of them pulled the bow. Had I not seen it and changed its course, I would stand as Consort of this land and Anna the Queen." His palms slapped onto the table for emphasis, and he spoke again, looking to the Arendelle nobles.

"I do recognize I only have a small amount of power, so I do ask you discuss it amongst yourselves. The Queen has sought no intentional harm. Meanwhile, I am going back out to look for Princess Anna."

"You cannot risk going out there again!"

He whirled around, green eyes lit aflame in righteous anger and concern. "If ANYTHING happens to her-!" He couldn't even finish his sentence as grief choked him. Dear God, if merely thinking of her getting hurt drove him to tears, what would happen if she was hurt?

"If anything happens to the Princess, you are all Arendelle has left." The dignitaries' sobering thought that he might have to take over her kingdom for it to continue to run made him wilt inside. He might be a prince, but that didn't mean he knew anything about running a kingdom. He turned to go to the door, but as he did, the doors flung open with other guards and handmaidens pushing a nearly collapsed girl in front of him.

He could have exploded with fear when he saw it was his Anna. All but dead, she collapsed into his arms mumbling about a kiss. However, as she spoke, he felt his headache return worse than before, although he tried to ignore the rising pressure as his sweet Anna choked out that Elsa had struck her.

"You said she'd never hurt you!" The anger he'd intended to have in his voice didn't reach his ears, and he felt as though the fear that had begun in his chest when she first appeared was starting to ease, becoming replaced by… indifference?

Anna gasped and grabbed her chest, almost doubling over, and his prince instincts took over, grabbing her in a bridal hold and carrying her to the couch as she seemed to almost lose consciousness.

"She froze my heart, and only an act of true love can save me." He looked at her when she spoke, and the world muted. Bitter, raging anger swelled up inside of him, and in his mind it was as though somebody was choking him. Another presence was fighting his brain for dominance, almost as though there were two of them in his head. A sharp, blasting pain spun through him and it felt as though he was thrown from his body, and oddly enough he did appear, watching himself and Anna from another position across the room.

_What in all the worlds?_ He pondered, but his confusion over what had just happened turned to horror as the fake-Hans spoke. "True Love's kiss!"

_No, you don't get to kiss her, I get to kiss her! Who are you anyway?! What just happ-_

And then as the fake-him spoke the chilling phrase, he wanted nothing more than to grab his own sword and run himself through.

"Oh Anna, if only there was someone out there who loved you."

Her confusion and heartbreak hit real-Hans like a horse and buggy, and he reached towards her, his hand going through her as the fake one continued talking.

"_I do love you! No, no, oh Anna! You have to see it isn't me, I do love you, that isn't me!" _His shouts went unheard as the fake Hans continued his tirade, dousing the fire and calling Anna dumb, revealing a plot to kill the queen and assume the throne.

_NO! By the sword, I would never! The Southern Isle princes are too honorable for a thing like that, no oh please…_

"You won't get away with this!" Even at death's door, Anna defended her kingdom, and the real Hans' could have swooned with pride in her if it wasn't for being forced out of his own mind somehow and forced to watch this torture-fest.

As the door slammed shut, he disappeared from the room, screaming out Anna's name as he found himself in a dark place.

_**Give up, Hans. You won't win. I am a **__**jötnar, come to make things right as my brethren request.**_

_I don't care who you are. That's my fiance! You leave her out of this… this plot! Please, we can still save her! It isn't too late!_

_**Ah, but we can't. You see, I do not love her. You do my boy, oh yes. But this is my mind now, not yours, and so it will bend to my will.**_

He was thrust from his mind again as fake Hans trudged down the hall, adopting a broken look upon his face. As he opened the door where the dignitaries were, Hans watched and listened, aghast at what was being said in his voice.

_Don't just believe it! Question me! Don't just blindly believe… NO!_

Hans watched helplessly as the imposter sentenced the queen to death, and he shook as he thought of how devastated his Anna would be if she had heard it. _How do I defeat a troll? I must get my mind back. _

The thought echoed and the presence shuddered a soundless laugh as the real Hans wisped through the halls, following his body like an obedient puppy. _**It is no use, Prince. The only way you get yourself back is when my purpose is fulfilled. **_

The Jotnar's antics were a complete blur after that, and while Hans recognized that he had followed Elsa into a blizzard and lied through his teeth about Anna, his spirit merely whispered along, although his eyes widened and terror blasted through him when he saw Anna lunge in front of her sister, hand raised to stop him. _NO, oh please, Jotnar, don't hurt Anna, let her live, please don't!_

Then the force of her frozen form hitting his sword threw the Jotnar back, and Hans knew no more.

* * *

As Hans stood and caught sight of Anna, the joy he felt from seeing her expanding in his chest, which multiplied when he mentally checked for the Jotnar's presence. It was still there, a sharp ache pulsing every few seconds, but the voice which had accompanied it was silent, and he tried to form words to explain what had happened, but found himself tongue-tied as she strode forward, dark anger in her blue eyes.

"The only frozen heart around here is yours." Anna's words stung as Hans listened, but honestly, he couldn't blame her. As she sucker-punched him overboard, he felt the mysterious presence in his mind fade completely, and when he resurfaced he realized he was now in control of his own mind again.

_No, oh god, what have I done? But it wasn't me, but I still…. Gods, no!_


	2. Chapter 2

The cell below the deck of his Southern Islandian ship was dark and wet and cold. Hans moaned and shook his head, wincing as a Southern Isle dignitary opened the door to the outside and the sun shone in.

"Get up. The ship will be docking soon and you have others waiting on you." Hans tried not to flinch as he sat up, running a hand through his hair and picking out the straw. Heaving a sigh, he pushed himself to his feet, wincing as his muscles and bones popped and cracked.

"How do I explain this to Dad?"

He felt the great ship jolt as it made a soft contact with land and the anchor hit sand, and was momentarily thrown off his feet. It could have been minutes or hours that he waited, and when his barracks door was thrown open again, he felt his mouth run dry.

"Mom."

* * *

Queen Alvilda, or Viddie for short, was a tall woman, even by Southern Isle standards where most women stood near 5 foot 11. Her bright green eyes could bring the hardest criminal to their knees shaking, and the sharp angles that made up her face and body aided in making her seem unapproachable to most. She and the king had married both at the age of sixteen, and by the time of their tenth anniversary she had borne eight children for His Majesty the King- seven boys and a girl. By name they were Vale, Radford, Dagny, Hania, Egil and Einar the twins, and Cadmael. Another ten years had brought eight more children to the throne of the Isles, six boys and two girls. These were the twins Jabari and Jabez, triplets Vada, Oakley and Percival; Zain, and the twins Freya and Fahim. Before she hit 'the change' at forty-five, she had bestowed three last children for the king, the three being Iliana, Johannes, and Eindride.

Her long years of child bearing had kept her spirit soft, although her body had hardened and aged far beyond her years. With her aging had come a wisdom as she tended to the eighteen children as her husband ruled, and all of the children had extreme respect for her and her methods. She had ruled the home with a gentle yet firm hand and although each of her children were different, they all had agreed on one thing.

Disappointing her was not an option.

* * *

Queen Alvilda strode forward, eyes critical as she looked Hans up and down. "You have disgraced us, Son." Her tone was sharp, cutting; but even as she spoke her voice softened as she looked at his stricken face. "Johannes, why, my son? We gifted to you the change of a lifetime when you journeyed to Arendelle. This was how you saw fit to repay us?"

Her question made Hans' throat go dry, and all the excuses and begging he had planned to do flew out the window. At his silence, the queen straightened and stared him down.

"Have you no togue? Answer me!"

The demand was enough to break Hans out of his trance, and he stumbled forward onto his knees, grabbing the hem of her dress. "Mother… mother please, oh please forgive me. I didn't-"

The fabric was jerked from his hand, a look of anger and disgust on the queen's face as she stepped back out of his reach. "Find your feet! Even a disgraced prince does not beg on his knees. Not one of my blood!" She grabbed his bent form, throwing herself back and forcing him up. "You will not beg in this way. Not to me, not to any of us. Face your grievances like a man. Stand up and go out. Your brothers await to accompany you to His Majesty."

She turned away, marching out as rigid as ice. Only the trained eye of the youngest prince knew that she was deeply troubled and saddened by this turn of events.

As Hans stood and walked down the boat, he froze as he saw the entourage waiting for him. All seventeen siblings stood on the dock, and as he searched their faces, he gulped at the expression in the eyes of his two oldest brothers. Vale strode forward, his soft red locks brushing his shoulders, and he frowned at the youngest prince. "Come. Time is a precious commodity that you will not take up."

Hans flinched as the second eldest nudged him harder than necessary. "Radford, I can walk, thank you very much-oof!"

The second born slapped Hans across the face, catching him with his other hand before the prince could fall. "Shut up. You'll hold your tongue and mind yourself. The King had great mercy with you. Had I been king, I would have the Arendellians slay you there." The green eyed, strawberry blond prince sneered at Hans before turning, keeping a hand on his sheathed sword. "Come."

Holding his cheek, Hans picked his battle and followed silently as his siblings surrounded him. Up the steps, through the village and through the merchant's commons. As he walked he burned with shame, feeling all eyes on him. From the youngest child to the elders it seemed they all knew what he had done.

_It wasn't me… how do I tell them this?_

His musings cut off as the gates of the palace beheld him. His forefathers were not known for subtlety, and the very gates were adorned with as much finery and decor as the bricks could withstand. On earlier journeys to and from the kingdom, it had always made him relieved to pass through the gates, for it meant that he was one step to being near his mother and sisters again. Hans sighed as an unseen sibling nudged him forward. The comforts of home seemed to mock him now.

There was no time to wait or to calm his nerves as his mother lit a torch inside the castle and led to the throne room, her posture stiff and foreboding. As they entered, Hans flinched as the large throne met his eyes. Out of pure reflex, he stepped back and then winced as two large hands grabbed his arms and dragged him forward, throwing him to the ground at his father's feet. One of them grabbed him by his hair and forced him to look up, his chest and stomach lifting off the ground. His father's dark blue eyes flashed, and he held up one hand, the other grasping his scepter.

"**Enough**!"

His voice thundered out, and Hans' face met the floor as his brothers backed away instantly. "Vale, Radford, Dagny- you will stay. As the first three in line for the throne, I will take counsel with each of you- I find it only fair you have some say in Hans' punishment. The rest of you, leave us."

One by one, the entourage filtered out and the king paused as his wife stayed, eyebrows raised in question. Wordlessly, he beckoned her forward and she curtseyed to him slightly before taking her place beside him on the second throne. His eyes roved to his youngest son trembling on his knees before him, and he sighed, rubbing his temple. "Hans. Stand before me, my son."

Hans stumbled as he found his feet, bowing his head slightly. His father watched him for a few long moments, scrutinizing him before he spoke.

"You are the last one I would have expected this treachery from. You were rarely punished as a child, prone more to yourself and your books and toys than learning proprieties or finding trouble for yourself. You kept to the hem of your mother and besides the swords of your brothers instead of inviting mischief. So imagine the shock I felt when my courier brought to me Arendelle's proclamation of crime and wrongdoing, and listed the crimes against you. Had the queen not been so very gracious, you could have been rightfully hung there. She declined to wage war upon us, but if this situation is not smoothed over, she warned she was not above it. She takes the heart of her sister and the throne of her father quite seriously, and these are the things which you tried to steal." The deep disappointment in the king's eyes made Hans flinch, and his sire continued. "This could have been your chance to find love and to find your own place in the world instead of being buried under the many fruits of your mother and I. I expect an explanation from you, Hans. We raised you better than this."

Sitting back, the king finished his speech and Hans licked his lips, stealing a glance at his mother and his brothers. The young men looked furious, and as he went to speak, Dagny drew his sword. "You do not deserve such mercy from the king. Father, I am the strongest of us. Allow me to-"

The queen shrieked, her calm appearance fading as Dagny brought the sword to Hans' nape, measuring his swing. As he brought the weapon back to gain momentum, the king stood, grabbing part of the sword's hilt and throwing it across the room with an angry growl. "You will not dishonor my throne in this way. Had I desired him to have no trial, I would have given him back to the Arendellians. Until the time comes for me to do that, I expect you and your brothers and sisters to keep your hands and weapons to yourselves. Do not make me regret allowing your involvement."

His Majesty stood, a storm brewing in his eyes, and Hans immediately cast his gaze to the floor. "Johannes, I still await your answer. We sent you because we thought you might have a chance at becoming king-consort, or at least a good friend of the queen or princess. You went there to strengthen the ties between our kingdoms, and I find you have broken them possibly beyond repair. Son… an explanation might save your life."

Hans sighed, letting out his breath slowly before responding. "My life isn't worth saving, Father." He lifted his head, finally meeting his fathers' eyes, and spoke again, voice quiet and meek. "I do not remember most of what happened. It seemed as though a mysterious force had taken hold and I had no choice but to-"

"A MYSTERIOUS FORCE?! DO YOU HEAR THIS SH-!" Radford bellowed angrily, pulling at his hair and going for his own dagger, curling his lip at his youngest brother. His last word was stifled only by their mother hitting him with the scepter.

"Mind your tongue, Radford." Her sharp rebuke caused her second born to nod, looking sheepish and putting away his knife.

"Sorry, Mama."

Ignoring him, she looked to Hans, her eyebrows raised. "Now, Johannes. Just tell us the truth, explain to us what happened to you over there."

Hans eyes lifted to his mother, anger flashing through them as he knew she didn't believe him and so he continued, "There was a creature...a Jötnar, he called himself. He took control of my body and mind, possessed me. I watched from the sidelines, out of control of my own body and mind."

"Pfft, yeah, you're out of your mind alright!" Vale chortled, slapping a hand over his mouth as he laughed hard and long, soon joined by his two brothers. "Mother, Father, he turned crazy! Lost his mind!"

Hans shot forward with a snarl. "I am NOT crazy!" He flung himself towards Vale, only to be knocked aside like he was nothing more than a leaf. Hans landed a foot away in a heap, moaning and holding his cheek. He shot to his feet, teeth bared as he lunged again. "How could you! You're supposed to believe me! I'm your brother!" The wild desperation in his eyes was frightening as he pulled at Vale's clothes.

Vale curled his lip as he brushed Hans aside again, this time pinning Johannes to the wall, his other hand brandishing a dagger hurriedly torn from his belt. "Now look, you little weasel. I'll gut you right where you stand for what you have done for the Isles' reputation. You keep testing me, and it will get you killed."

Queen Alvilda grabbed Vale by the shoulders, jerking him backwards to stand in front of her lastborn son, her eyes burning with the resolve of a mother bear protecting her cub. "You will not threaten his life like this, not in front of me."

The king nodded his agreement, motioning for all of his sons to kneel before him, and he sighed. The king, for the first time in Hans' life, looked old and worn down. "Johannes, your explanation for your crimes was…" his brows furrowed and he seemed to be tasting his words, before continuing. "Confusing, at best. At worst, it was straight faced lying and avoidance of responsibility for those which you have wronged. Such will not and can not be tolerated given your fine bloodline and raising which was afforded to you." The king's eyes were gentle yet guarded, and he heavily sighed again, rubbing his jaw with his hand. "Due to the actions of your brothers, they will not be taken into conference for your sentencing. So it is I, King Anders of the Southern Isles, who bestows upon this day in the year of 1839, that you, Prince Johannes, are found guilty of crimes most severe: kidnapping, two counts of attempted murder, a count of conspiracy against a crowned authority, and three counts of high treason."

Hearing his crimes spoken out loud made Hans' heart drop. _I am doomed. I might as well say goodbye to my neck now…_

King Anders continued, his fingers tap-tap-tapping on the arm of the throne. "I sentence you to be stripped of your title. You will receive fifteen lashes for your wrongdoings, and they are to be carried out in no more than a fortnight, after which you will be branded so that others will know the shame you caused your great country. In addition to five years time of dredging our great waterways, building our roads, and aiding in the construction and upkeep of the village buildings, you will also spend two years time as a servant to the castle. You will be the stable-boy, the shoe shiner, the dock-boy, the page for my own services, and every other menial task I can think of to assign you. During your servitude, you will be paid a wage which will go directly to the Arendellians' treasury to aid in appeasing the queen and princess. At the end of that time served, you will enter our fishing lines for a time which is yet to be determined."

The king paused for a moment as the queen lightly touched his forearm, eyes begging him something that Hans couldn't make out, and then spoke again. "I will amend that. Should, in seven years time, I and the Queen find you to be rehabilitated in the entirety, you will receive a choice to either enter Her Majesty's service in the Royal Navy, or to become a resident on our line of fishing ships. Should you prove successful in either of those endeavors in a years' time, I will present the option for you to reclaim your royal title, as long as all those who you have associated with during your punishments can agree you are worthy of it again."

Hans' first instinct was to jump up and scream in anger, but his mind flashed back to how to Jotnar had used him and his emotions against him, and so instead he dipped his head in submittance and nodded wordlessly. The king stood, moving to stand in front of his youngest son. The disgraced prince's eyes watered, but the tears did not spill as the king ripped off the epaulettes and ornamental beading on his dress jacket. It was dingy and dirty from the month long journey within the cell block of the ship, but it was still a symbol of pride and status. The king tossed the adornments in a corner and then nodded to himself. His sentencing finished, the king turned to his older sons and his brow creased more than it had with Johannes. "Vale, Radford, and Dagny. Stand before me." As the eldest prince did so, the king frowned heavily.

"As much as Hans has disgraced us with his actions in another country, it is you and your two brothers who have forgotten your lessons in etiquette today." Vale opened his mouth to protest, but the king stopped him with a stern glare and a wave of his hand. "No, do not speak. I was briefed on how you greeted your own brother at the docks by one of my servants. And as I have held his trial here, I have witnessed each of you behave dishonorably. Vale…"

The eldest prince stood, bowing his head slightly. King Anders regarded the man with what could only be called scorn. "Vale, you are my oldest son and until today, my pride and joy. Mere moments ago, I watched you threaten your brother's life. I have never, and will never, tolerate bloodshed amongst the lot of you. Because of your cruelty shown to me today, I am stripping you and your wife and children of your ability to inherit the throne. You will keep your title of prince, however. You may maintain your private suite within the castle, and your financial backing will, of course, continue. Radford and Dagny, you both will receive this punishment as well. Dagny, as you have no wife yet let it be known that should you take one, she nor any children you might begat with her can come into the throne."

The infuriated look on Vale's face frightened Hans, and Radford held a similar look. However, Dagny only looked concerned, and he tipped his head, questioning.

"So who will rule?! Surely not Hania, she's… well, a female. Eigel and Einar are the same age and would have to co-inherit according to the law, and Cadmael is already holding a rank within the army. Jabari disobeyed our marriage laws and so he would have to divorce his _commoner _wife to inherit, and divorcing would make him ineligible, unless you kill the biddie off." Dagny ticked his siblings off on his fingers, brows furrowing. "Jabez is the royal war strategist, he would be next in line and the best fit, but he is weak in body and his frequent illnesses would impede his rule and make an early death more likely. Vadai, Oakley, and Percival are triplets, they would have to be held to the same standard as Eigel and Einar, and separating our kingdom into thirds will only bring wars and famine to the front." Dagny's eyes widened and he stiffened. "Surely not Zian. You might as well gift wrap the country and give it to our enemies. He's too… sensitive to rule."

Instead of answering his question, King Anders raised a brow. "Your brothers are livid, why are you not?"

Dagny shrugged. "I was already sixth in line behind Vale, his children, and Radford. I had long ago accepted I would not have the crown, and have never wanted it. As long as I can keep my comforts of living close, and still be permitted into the royal stable, I don't care about my place within the monarchy." Pausing a moment, he added, "However, I am loyal to my kingdom and it's ruler, both present and future. I despise what Johannes has done, and would willingly strangle him for making Maman cry when we received Arendelle's letter…" At this, he sent a hard look towards his youngest brother accompanied with a curl of his lip, and then bowed his head to his king and queen, "However, I openly respect your decision of taking away our inheritance. If it is what you believe best, then so be it."

The king nodded, considered the prince's words, and smiled faintly in approval. "Spoken well, my son. Spoken well."

* * *

A/N: A/N: I decided that having only brothers for Johannes wasn't super likely given the odds of having only one gender or the other are pretty skewed. So he's got sisters he just doesn't mention...and in the era Frozen takes place, why would he, really? Also, the "full" name of our poor, sweet Prince -Hans is a masculine given name. In German, Danish, Dutch, Faroese, Norwegian, Icelandic and Swedish, it was originally short for Johannes or **John** but is now also recognized as a name in its own right for official purposes. The earliest documented usage was in 1356 in Sweden, 1360 in Norway, and the 14th century in Denmark. So, you'll see it used in all three alternatives within the story: Hans, Johannes, and John. Some characters will be more prone to use one name than others. I've got Chapter 3 almost done, so should be up in a few!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:: WARNING! This chapter will contain a bit of semi-graphic whipping. This will be the chapter that earns this fic it's Teen Rating! **

It had been a week since his sentencing, and Hans had yet to be whipped or see daylight, when the iron door rattled. Once, twice, and then artificial sun spilled in.

Hans flinched from the light as his cell door opened. His stomach rumbled as the scent of freshly baked bread wafted in, and he jerked as a slight girl entered the room. "John." He winced at the tall, willowy figure, and he looked away in shame.

"Hania, why have you come?"

His oldest sister gifted him a half smile, sighing as she knelt down and ran her hand through his hair. It was something she had always done to him, even as a child, and he leaned into it with a sigh. As she twirled her fingers around his thick red locks, she curled up around him, dropping her basket.

"I heard of what transpired in Arendelle, and I had to come. Hans, I do not pretend to know or to understand what happened, but I can offer you my forgiveness and my love."

He searched her face, waiting for something to give way. "The others have abandoned me, and have renounced me as their blood, yet you do not?"

The princess smiled and shook her head, her soft red amber hair brushing her face. "It was I who gave you your name, not Maman. I who loved you out of all others except her. I held you first, when Maman brought all of us in to meet the newest prince. Do you know what I saw then?"

He looked at her, quirking a brow. She tousled his hair again, smiling. "Potential. The ability to be something great and wonderful. That hasn't changed, even with your… misbehavior." She paused for a moment, and then uncovered the basket. "I paid off the guards to let me bring these to you. Two loaves, fresh from Maman's oven. And just a bit of strawberry jam." Hans' eyes lit up at that, and he grinned boyishly.

"I see the years of being a wife have not made your mind forgetful of my favorite thing."

She flicked his nose, a small smile on her face. "Alas, I did not bring a sandwich to you, but I thought the strawberries would suffice."

He hugged her quickly, moving some of his overgrown hair behind his ear when he suddenly frowned. "But Father and Maman-"

Hania shook her head slightly. "There is a reason that a sufficient amount of loaves might be missing, none of which has to do with you." Her hand dipped to her abdomen, and Hans' eyes widened.

"Really? Hania, that's wonderful! How long?" He grabbed her tightly then, tears forming. She chuckled as he released her.

"I have only just found out. In another month, I won't be a beanpole anymore."

* * *

"Stand to your feet, the time for your punishment is near!" The guards' order brought Hans to his feet slowly, and then as the ex-prince was led by the quadrant of guards to the punishing cell, he kept his head low and tried to think of how his weakness had cost him. His cheeks heated with embarrassment as they stripped him of his clothes completely, then threw a towel around him to use as a loincloth. _Some prince I turned out to be, _Hans thought as he looked around the arena. One of the guards tied Hans' hands to a post, cinching the ropes tight to his wrists as another guard selected the bullwhip, weighing it in his hands with a solemn nod. Keeping his thoughts elsewhere so as to not panic, Hans did not hear the repeating of his sentencing, nor the sizzle of the whip through the air, only noticing when it met his bare back with a sickening _twack_. He tensed, crying out and straining against the pole.

Shock waves coarsed down his body as the whip peeled away, and Johnnes tried to remember to breathe. _Thwack_! As it hit a second time, Hans choked and twisted, his visions filled with pain and darkness. Mere feet away, he knew his father and mother watched, as was the law for the ruling bodies to watch all punishments carried out. He trembled as he opened an eye and saw his mother whiter than a sheet, clinging to her husband for dear life. Her once auburn hair had whitened in her older years, and Hans distracted himself by remembering what it was like to grow up the second-youngest of eighteen.

As the whip hit a third time he had barely enough time to breathe when it hit a fourth and a fifth, the hits in quick succession. A lesser man would have passed out from the pain by now, but Hans more or less kept his feet. He trembled and choked and cried, but he refused to let his mind fail him again. After all,if his mind had not been so weak, he would still have his Anna.

The sixth time the whip struck, Hans screamed into his arm. Something wet and warm ran down his back and he trembled, trying hard to not collapse. His muscles spasmed and jerked, and he thought he heard a female voice scream, "Stop! No more, he's had enough!" But then there was nothing but silence as the whip came forward again and again. Seven, eight, nine… god, it seemed as though it would never stop.

_Think of how Anna must feel, how she felt when you told her you would kill her and her sister. How she felt when you told her she wasn't loveable! It should never stop, but death is too good for the likes of you! You deserve all this and more. The Masters of the Guard should kill you! Anna should have killed you!_

His mind repeated those lines again and again as the whip sliced through the air and into his skin. As Hans reached a limit that he thought he could truly take no more, there was a pause. And then another pause. Daring to open his eyes, barely conscious, Hans felt the pressure of the ropes release his wrists, and he slid down to the ground, mud that was slickened with his own blood. Somewhere up above, a deep voice thundered a command for everyone to leave, but he felt somebody lift up his head and stroke his cheek. He tried to open his eyes again, but everything was fuzzy. He faded away to a darkness where there was no pain or guilt.

* * *

When Hans awoke, he glanced around and realized that he had been moved to a new cell. The cell before had been underground, dug deep under the castle grounds and offered no lighting and had a rich earthy smell. Those cells were for the worst criminals, the murderers and escape risks and the traitors to the crown. Hans sighed and shook his head. _I guess that's what everyone thinks of me now_. Looking at his new home, he nodded upon realizing he was at least one level above the dungeon, if not two. This cell had streams of daylight coming in, and his brow furrowed as his mind tried to connect the dots as the cell door swung open and Hania stood there, looking terrified of him as she sat down the heavy-looking bucket she carried. Rubbing her own arms, she tried to smile as she walked towards him, pausing as she reached out to touch him. Biting her lip, she curled her fingers back into a fist and sighed as she sat down on the hard wooden bench beside him.

"I told Father to move you to lower security for now. With your back so messed up, you won't be running anywhere."

Hans lifted his eyes to her and tried to speak, wincing at how dry his mouth was. Seeing this, she quickly went to her bucket and lifted a small gourd of water, pouring it into his mouth and smiling forlornly as he drank greedily.

"You were always a glutton for water." Her chuckle faded away and she bit her lip, searching first the floor, then the bench they occupied, and finally she met his eyes. "I've got to-"

The door banged open and they startled to see the king and queen there, the former of which holding an expression of rage on his face. He took a small step forward and his eyes traced Hania's form, frowning heavily.

"I do believe, dear daughter, that I expressly forbid you from visiting Johannes. You and all others. He is being punished for his grievous crimes, and should be treated accordingly."

Hania had inherited both her mother's quick qit and her father's hot temper, and she raised a brow. With sarcasm dripping from her voice, she spoke, crossing her arms and leaning against the stone wall. "Oh? No visits? So… why are you here? Unless you wish to join him."

The king scowled at her, stiffening as he spoke. "I do not owe you nor anyone else an explanation for my actions. I am the king." His gaze flickered to the youngest prince, and he spoke again. "I came to check on the prisoner."

"Do not call him that!" Hania snapped, eyes blazing as she stepped forward. "Crimes or no, he is still your son. I know he regrets what he did, and will atone for it. Do not discount him because he messed up-"

"MESSED up?!" The king thundered his shocked reply, looking at his eldest daughter as though she'd gone mad. "He damaged our relationship with a trading partner beyond repair, and I will spend the rest of my rule trying to make up for his idiodic actions. Dear child, he did far more than simply messing up."

Hania's brow furrowed, and she shook her head stubbornly. "Be that as it may, he still is your child."

The king sharply shook his head, the anger in his eyes cooling as he spoke and then turned away. "He stopped being any son of mine the day I recieved that letter from Arendelle." He paused in his departure and wrapped his cape a bit tighter around him, continuing, "As the oldest girl, I have treated you as I did your brothers. I allowed you to study and know the law perhaps better than any within our borders. I see now the error of my ways. But now that time is done. You are married and are expected to know your place, especially during a visit back home." He shook his head, and when he glanced back and saw her stricken face, turned away again and steeled his voice. "How can I expect you to understand how things must be for Johannes? You're just a female."

He swiftly departed, and the queen stayed standing with her head bowed low. Even without speaking to her, Johannes and Hania could tell that his words had hurt her deeply. The tears that trickled down her face only sealed the deal, and Hans growled suddenly, standing despite the pain ricocheting through his back and the heavy chains on his wrists, and snarled towards the door. "I'll get him for that! Maman, you didn't deserve that, it isn't-!"

Queen Alvilda held up her hand, dark green eyes red and watery. "Hold your tongue and speak no more, lest the guards hear and hang you for treason and I and your sister for conspiring." She paused and then sighed, sitting down on the bench near Hans. "The king might not phrase things as we might wish, but he isn't all wrong." She ran her hand down her face and shook her head, looking troubled. Meeting the eyes of her youngest son, she took his hand and shook it, a smile flitting across her face for a moment.

"Johannes, you are my lastborn son. I would rather die than see you beaten again, or harmed in any way. But Anders is right, at least partially. It isn't our place to challenge him, and you cannot get special treatment even within prison." She brushed his auburn bangs away from his face, a thousand emotions flitting across her face before she dipped her head, letting out a soft sob. "You must endure the next seven years and be the man I raised you to be. I know I shouldn't have favorites, but…" She shrugged, a rare moment of vulnerability and smugness showing.

"When the midwives brought you to me after the wetnurse had nursed you, I was taken by the bright green eyes that gazed out at me. All your siblings had been born with a babe's blue eyes, and had given way to their green hues later. But you were different from the very start. You were a quiet and happy baby, rarely fussed. By the time you were four, you were shoulder deep in the wish to be 'helpful' in any way you thought possible. I recall Eindride being two, and you helping her learn to read. I remember how it felt to watch Hania take you from your crib as an hours-old babe, and tell me that she thought you were the most beautiful boy she had ever seen… and that she wanted to name you."

Closing her eyes, the queen chuckled; a sound which Hania echoed from her place on the second bench. "Your father raised his brows at that, but I allowed it. We had not christened the others until weeks after their birth, but your sister led the priest in and picked you up, and said that if you had been a girl, she would have called you Hania the Second, but since you were a boy, Hans would have to do. Your father did, in fact, protest at that, since it wasn't a royal sounding name, and to that Hania just said, 'Okay, then name him Johannes, but call him Hans. He's gonna be a handful."

Opening her eyes, the queen stared at her son, becoming less the angry and stern queen she had been upon his arrival to the soft and gentle mother he had known his entire life. "Why were you here, Hania? In your state, you should be resting, or with your husband."

The princess gestured to the bucket she had abandoned on the floor. "I can either clean his wounds, or he can die before his punishment has been fulfilled." The queen's brow furrowed and she knelt down to the bucket, glancing at her son and the shirt he wore.

"The guardsmen put that on you last night for modesty… I do believe this won't be easy." Bending over to look at his back, she winced and sucked in a breath. "It's dried. My son, I truly apologize, but the shirt must come off, and it will be most unpleasant. Hania, send for a guard to restrain him."

As the guard came, Hans fought a sneer as the man grabbed his arms tightly. His anger was swiftly forgotten, however, as his mother and sister began to dampen the shirt and began to try and peel it off. Hans bucked and screamed, every inch of being a stoic and steadfast prince tossed aside and forgotten as the sensation of getting peeled alive shocked his every being. The sun had nearly gone down by the time the shirt lay in tatters on the ground, his back once again a mess of red as Hania scrubbed the last of the dried blood from his wounds. As he gasped for breath, the queen stood in front of him and quickly shoved the guard aside.

"You may leave now, Guardsman." The strictness of her voice was either lost on the guard or ignored, as he shook his head.

"He's a dangerous criminal, MiLady. I can't just-" Alvilda turned on him, ramrod straight and an aura of power and fury surrounding her.

"Be gone with you and hold your tongue, so says your queen!" The guard didn't hesitate this time, leaving quickly and without words.

She grabbed Hans' jaw, forcing him to look at her. "Keep your eyes on me, Johannes. Speak whatever you will to me, but do not move, my son. I am sorry to say the worst is far from over."

Nodding subtly to her daughter, the queen wrapped her arms around Hans' neck, locking her fingers together as Hania took a decanter from within her dress. Queen Alvilda didn't raise a brow, instead commenting, "I always knew it was not only your brothers taking vodka from the distillery."

Seeing it, however, caused her to tighten her grip further as Hania jerked the top from the container and poured it down his back, dropping the glass container when he began to scream and writhe. Joining her mother, she kept him locked in place as the alcohol seeped into his wounds, trying not to wince as he mindlessly clawed at her arms, desperate to rub his back on anything he thought might make the burning stop. Finally, tears won out and he sobbed brokenly into Alvilda's chest as the spasms of pain wrecked his body. Both females stiffened in worry when he went completely limp in his mother's arms, and Alvilda bit her lip and brushed his forehead, whispering sweet nothings into his ear as the tremors continued.

Hania stood and lit a torch from outside the cell, bringing it in and hanging it quietly as the worst began to subside. Kneeling, she took her shawl from underneath her coat and began wrapping it around him as the queen slowly sat him up, keeping him steady as the princess bound the cloth and pinned it shut with a brooch.

Looking at each other, the mother and daughter both sighed heavily and Hania spoke. "I hope we did alright. We can't do much more without getting in trouble with the king."

Disheartened, the two laid the young man on the longest bench, gathered Hania's supplies, and walked out. Alvilda paused, looking back at her son as he began slowly to stir. His green eyes barely open, she sighed and spoke, thinking of the crimes which had gotten him deduced to this. "The first time I held you in my arms, I knew you would never be forgotten by our people. I just didn't think it would be for this."

Turning, she left, unaware that he had roused enough to hear what was said, and that a tear trickled down his cheek.

* * *

A/N:: Holy cow, ya'll, that was hard for me to write and proofread, I'm sorry if it made you guys squeamish. In all fairness, this should be the only chapter which gets so descriptive. Poor Hans though, going through so much for something he didn't do. #JusticeforHans Read! Review! Tell me what you guys thought. Next chapter will likely be up within the week.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter Four_

The following days bled into the next as Hans healed. When a week had passed, Hans found himself standing in the blacksmith's shop in front of his father and the new heir to the throne. Zian stood in front of him, looking between the branding tool, the oven, and his brother. Zian was shorter than most men, standing at five foot nine. His chestnut brown hair had tints of red if it was in the sun, and was kept cut just below his ears. His soft blue eyes surveyed the room and then they landed on the king. Twisting his hands, Zian spoke quietly.

"Father, is this necessary? I don't feel right about this. Johannes is my brother."

The king's eyes flashed and he scowled at his new protege. "Zian, you are the heir to my kingdom. It is imperative that you not only set an example to our people that you can follow the law, but that you can administer it as well. Branding this criminal is your duty as the next in line. Put your emotions behind you. They are useless in matters of the throne and will only hinder you, my son."

Hans couldn't help the biting remark that flew from his mouth, "Is that what you did, Father?"

The king curled his lip but did not respond, instead picking up the iron branding tool and putting it on the coals. The branding iron marked the criminals of the Southern Isles, a simple design of a capital F for fugitive and the royal seal below the mark. Truthfully, Hans had been surprised they even possessed such a thing. The crime was little in the town, and in the rural area of the country most of the people handled the law privately amongst themselves. Zian glanced at Hans and then sighed, picking up the iron when it began to glow. The twenty-seven-year-old paused again, and looked for all the world like he would refuse. Then his shoulders drooped, and he clenched his eyes shut, hand trembling as he spoke.

"On your knees, Hans."

The twenty-three-year-old convicted prince sighed, going to his knees with a wince. His back had not yet healed, but he suspected it never would. Hans watched his brother come closer, and with a feeling of dread he threw his head back and bared his chest. Closing his eyes, Hans tried to brace himself as fire slammed into his upper left shoulder and clavicle. Immense pain flooded his body, oh gods it _burned_. Hans screamed, clutching at his shoulder as the mark seared his flesh and Zian finally removed the prong. Falling onto his hands, he tried to keep his breathing regular and as the pain began to subside, he glanced up at his brother and father, anger surging through him as his eyes met his father's.

"I did not deserve this." Hans said no more, standing to his feet and swaying for a moment as he glanced down at the ugly mark. Turning, he nodded to the guards and they shackled him, taking him back into his cell.

A bit later, Hans looked up from useless musing to see Zian entering the cell. He tensed out of instinct, trying to not show his unease at his brother's entrance. Noticing his discomfort, Zian sighed and leaned against the wall opposite Hans, putting as much distance between them as the cell would allow.

"I am truly sorry, Johannes. Is your chest alright? How are you… how are you doing?" Hans muttered something, and Zian furrowed his brow. "Johannes, it's me. You can talk to me. I might be Crown Prince, but I'm still Zian. I'm still the boy who made mud cakes with you. The one who beat you at marbles and chess, and the one who taught you fencing and how to ride a horse."

He paused, waiting for a response, but when Hans only turned his head, Zian pressed on, "You know how Father has become in his old age. If I had refused, we both would've been branded, and the kingdom would have fallen without a prince to lead it. My… my sense of honor is not where it should be, but I can't let our kingdom fall because I've got a heart. You and I both know I never wanted this."

* * *

_Eighteen Years Ago..._

* * *

"_Why do I 'ave ta look like dis?" Hans scrunched his face as he pulled at the cravat knotted at his throat, and Zian laughed, adjusting it as he pulled on his suspenders and pants. _

"_Oh Johannes, settle down. It's only for a little bit! Vale's inauguration as the Heir is in a few hours, Maman wants us in our best- the entire kingdom will be celebrating and we will be on display."_

"_Inag-wha?" The four year old made a face, crossing his eyes, causing his brother to laugh and tussle Hans' red locks. _

"_In-aug-ur-ation." Nearly nine-year-old Zian pronounced it slowly, eyes bright at the big word. "It's like a big party… it means he's becoming the prince."_

_Hans tilted his head as he watched his brother get ready. "Thought he was aw-ready?"_

_Zian paused again, trying to think of an explanation. "Err. He is. We're all princes-" _

"_Or princesses!" Came two cries of indignation from across the nursery, behind an ornate divider._

_Zian scowled at where he knew Freya and Fahima were getting dressed. "Yeah, or princesses. The point is-" He stopped short to see Hans had wiggled out of his shirt, suspenders, pants, and was in the process of taking off his tights. "Johannes Westergaard of the Southern Isles!" _

_His strict tone brought little Hans to a halt and the boy's lower lip began to tremble, great big tears welling up in his big green eyes. Immediately, Zian knelt down and pulled his brother close, hugging him tightly. If Maman walked in to find her youngest child crying, there would be no supper for Zian, and likely no books for a week. Her latest pregnancy had made her normally calm demeanor a thing of the past, and harsh words simmered just below her surface. _

"_Oh, Hans. It's alright. Look, I don't like it either, but we gotta do this. It's what princes do." He started to help his little brother redress, and continued their discussion from earlier. "Vale is twenty-five now. That means he could legally take over and run the kingdom if something happened to Father. He can get married now, too."_

_Hans looked worried, and as Zian re-tied Hans' cravat, the little boy questioned, "Do we gotta leave?"_

"_Huh? Oh, oh no! No, silly. We still get to live here. Father is still young and healthy and all that- he's probably going to be king for a real long time. This party just makes everything official. It's like Father telling everyone, 'Look at my son, he's going to be your ruler one day!' or something." An eye roll accompanied this statement and Zian explained as Hans looked curiously at him, trying to figure out why Zian was annoyed. _

"_I think all the pomp and circumstance -that's a fancy way for saying all the fuss- is silly. I'm glad I don't hafta be king, it seems boring. I hear Father, Maman, and Vale going over books and letters and things sometimes, and it just looks exhausting. Everybody watches you and you can't do anything or have any freedom."_

_Hans frowned, shaking his head so hard he almost fell over. "Nu-uh! No king! Wanna be prince fuh-evah! Stay with Zi-Yon always!" He grabbed his brother's hand, swinging it back and forth with a huge grin on his face._

_Zian chuckled fondly, tickling Hans stomach and then as they calmed down from a laughing fit, he helped Hans into the starch and stiff tailcoat waiting for him, both of them making faces as the fabric pulled and clung in all the wrong ways. Nodding approval at his brother's appearance, Zian quickly put on his vest and made sure it covered his suspender straps, jerking on his coat just as their nursemaid came around the corner and into the room._

"_Children! The Queen and King are ready to receive you all. Is everybody ready?"_

_Right on cue Freya and Fahima stepped out from the divider with Illiana by the arm, all three of them dressed immaculately and the twins poised and looking like little ladies. The nursemaid nodded her approval, and then smiled warmly as she looked Hans and Zian over. "Well done, gentlemen! Well, come along then!" She turned and as the five children followed suit, Hans tugged on Zian's left arm._

"_Thanks for hepping me, Zian." The older brother blinked for a moment and then smiled warmly. _

"_No problem, Johannes. It's what brothers do."_

* * *

Hans groaned into his hands, shaking his head as the memory faded. "How do you think I'm doing? I'm exhausted and everything hurts, and I just want to disappear. I'm being brutally punished for something I didn't do!" He stood abruptly, standing at the one cell window, leaning his arm against his forehead as he looked out. A long silence followed, and Zian spoke quietly, sounding horrified.

"What do you mean, you didn't do it? Did… did the Arendellians speak in mistruth?" There was a glint of fury in his blue eyes, but it disappeared when Hans shook his head.

"No. No, I did what I was accused of… but I didn't have control of it. It was like… there were two of me and I couldn't control it, I wouldn't have done any of that!" Hans took a deep breath, realizing he was on the verge of a breakdown. Letting his breath out slowly, he continued, casting his eyes downward as he turned from the window and sunk to the ground, letting his head hit against the stones and then finally sending a cutting glare towards his older brother. "If nothing else, Maman taught me honor. Like she did all of us. Do you truly think I would have done this? I didn't even know the Arendellian princesses before we docked; how could I have planned this and had everything arranged so perfectly?"

His bitter voice surprised them both, and Zian bit his lip, shaking his head. "What's more," Hans continued, "Is the fact none of my family believe me. Like we weren't all told of the Brunnmigi and Näcken as children. Why is it that I am ridiculed for having been controlled by a Jötunn?"

Zian sighed and shook his head. "I just… Those stories are meant to scare little children into behaving and not wandering off. You can't tell me you actually believed in them!"

_I didn't until one of them possessed me!_ Hans spat in his brain, but held his tongue. Instead, he averted his gaze and shrugged, wincing as the motion pulled both at his back and his brand. "What did you really come here to say, Zian? Or did His Majesty send you?" Hans' fingers clenched at his legs in anger towards his father. They'd never been close, but the treatment Hans had received since returning from Arendelle deepened his initial dislike for the man into a burning hatred. Zian frowned at the display of anger and sighed, moving forward to put a hand on Hans' uninjured shoulder.

"I came to tell you that in the morning you are to board one of our vessels, the _Victory_. From there, you will be taken to one of our lumber mines on the east island, and you are to spend five months there before returning here to carry out your next duty."

* * *

The next morning, Hans stood at the docks, surrounded by six of his father's best men, heavily bound and chained although he knew that would change after the ship set sail. Behind him, Hania and his mother stood, their eyes cloudy with unshed tears. Hania had snuck him a small roll and a horn of water before the dawn, and Hans had been grateful. He knew that while his father treated the upper management of his ships well, those in lower fleet positions could suffer greatly with hunger and thirst. He had bid her goodbye, and they had privately shed tears. He knew that she had only come to be there for him, and she would soon return to her husband and their small province on the mainland of the Northern Isles. She would bring her first child into the world without him there, and he would likely hear nothing more of the family until he had completed his seven years time.

He had not spoken to his mother, but he didn't need to- he knew where they stood. He knew she loved him, and he her. Hans was well aware she was torn between him and being loyal to the man that had been her loving husband for forty five years come the spring. He might not love his father, but he would not ruin his mother's happiness just to spite the man. They worked flawlessly as a pair, and both were well respected within the kingdom for their strides in equality and better conditions for the poorer workers amongst the village.

Zian had fetched Hans from his cell that morning, interrupting the last moments between Hania and Hans, and the older brother had paused for a brief moment and then nodded, crouching down to help his sister up. Once he'd stood, he had smiled fondly at her and wrapped her shawl a bit closer to her. "I have been assured that Hans will be as well taken care of as can be managed." His promise sounded heartfelt, but the other two had merely sent raised brows his way. Clearly, he was not as well-versed in the welfare of those in lower ranks as the other two were. When his reassurance was not returned, Zian's smile had slipped off his face and he had ducked his head, muttering something to Hans about how he hoped the journey was smooth, and that he wished his reform was speedy so they could be reunited.

Though Hans was no longer a prince, he was allowed to dress a bit better than he had been within the cells, and he had a plain jacket slipped on him while in the cell, and though it was not the tailcoat he had favored as a royal, he found it better than nothing and had nodded to his brother in thanks even as he felt the heavy chains clasp firmly around his ankles and then his hands wrenched behind his back, chained and tied with a rope. His brother had sent him an apologetic smile and interlooped the chains of Hans' feet and wrists together, attaching an iron ball. It had been then that the king's men had come to collect the ex-prince and Hans had tried to not shirk back at their intimidating statures.

Nudged forward, Hans flashed back briefly to his arrival home after his crime, and winced at the memory of Radford as he quickly shuffled, wincing as his bare feet met the boarding plank and splinters bit into his feet.

As the ship set sail, Hans' gaze met his mother and sister, and then he lifted it, gazing off in the direction he knew Arendelle to be, a heavy pang of regret settling in his chest.

_I wish everything had gone so differently, Anna. I'm so sorry._

Turning away, he clenched his eyes tight and followed the commanding officer to his bunk to be unchained and given his first orders.

* * *

_**A/N: Ya'll tell me your thoughts and ideas! Yay for character development, right? I wanted to show that not all of his siblings are jerks, after all everybody has their good and bad points. The main thing is to remember that the older three brothers would have been raised as potential heirs to the crown, so they're a bit sharper with tongues and feelings. They are defending their kingdom from the 'threat', and have been mostly taught to not let their emotions cloud their judgement, etc. But the further down the bloodline you got, the more freedom the children were allowed to have, and so protocol and duty were drilled less and less into each child.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

It had been almost a week at sea, and Hans had been reminded exactly why he detested the sea and had traveled as little as possible while living as a prince. Plagued by non stop nausea and spending his near week of being a swabbie mostly hanging over the rails and ridding himself of his stomach contents made Hans almost eager to land at the lumber mine and let the harder work begin. They should have docked in four days time at most, but storms kept the ship held up, adding almost a full week to the trip.

At last they docked, and Hans almost bounced to see the land as the ship jerked to a halt. Throwing down his mop, he nearly scrambled over the others to touch land, barely holding down the tears when he hit land. He had barely found his legs again when Cadmael grabbed his shoulder and pointed him towards the large expanse of trees to the north of the East Island. His older brother gave him a crooked smile.

"Well, Johannes, I hope you like the woods. For the next six months, you'll spend your time there, with this-" Cadmael thrusted a large ax into his youngest brother's arms, and nodded towards the tree line. "As you know, I am the leader of this expedition, with the Southern Isles at peace right now… barring Arendelle deciding to seek revenge on the damages you wrought." The man frowned suddenly, but then focused again at directing his brother.

"As I was saying, you will be in this expanse for the next several months. You will be taught by one of the senior Jacks on tree cutting procedure, and then you will deliver the lumber to the sawmill using this." Cad pointed to what looked like a small wooden sled with a belt and a harness, and Hans looked from it to his brother, incredulous.

"I… I am supposed to trekk kilometers using THAT?!" He couldn't keep the shock value from his voice, and Cad chuckled darkly with an uncaring shrug.

"We've plenty of men to actually be productive. This is just part of your punishment. Nobody is keeping track of how much timber you actually bring to the mill- although rest assured that if you slack and barely try to cut anything down, you will be punished in whatever way I determine best. Have fun. Your Journeyman should be here shortly. Try out your transportation device while you wait."

When the large burly man with ebony hair showed up at the timber cutting site, Hans watched him closely. The man nodded to him, introduced himself as Gunhild, and then cracked his knuckles, nodding to the tree they stood in front of. "Aight. Put these on, and let's get on with it." The man threw a pair of shoes towards Hans, and Hans glanced at them, realizing that they had large spikes pointing outward. Putting them on, Hans was then thrown a rope, and Gunhild demonstrated how to wrap the rope around the trunk of the tree and use leverage to move himself slowly up the tree.

As the evening progressed, Hans was amazed at how quickly he took to the climbing part of the job, and attributed it to the days in his youth when he would scurry up the tall columns and onto the second floor of the castle, to escape unwanted attention during formal events.

As the sun went down, Hans had graduated to learning how to work hand saws while in the air. As a prince, he was unaccustomed to any hard labor, and that was when his progress began to markably slow. Finally, Hans slid down a small tree and his supervisor shook his head.

"Ye best be back here at dawn, boy. Ye've a lot a work ta do."

The next day proved harder, as not only were his muscles screaming for rest, but his supervisor stopped him and shook his hand towards the small pile of branches and limbs that Hans had removed, and then gestured again to the sled. The ex-prince shuddered and began lifting the timber from the ground onto the sled, and once full, he strapped himself in the harness and began pulling it towards the lumar mill. The load was heavier than even he had imagined, and the runners became stuck on every single rock, dirt clod, and dip in the land that Hans came across. Still he soldiered on, ever mindful of the fact that if he didn't try as hard as possible, it would only worsen for him.

As the days turned to weeks, Hans became acutely aware of the exhaustion that came with shimmying up and down trees all day and carrying loads several miles to the mill. After his third month, he approached Cadmael, who looked down at his brother with resigned impatience.

"Brother Cadmael… I wonder if I might have a moment of your time?"

Cad wrinkled his nose at Hans, but nodded, arching a brow when Hans didn't immediately speak. "Did the Jötunn steal your tongue, too?"

Hans flinched at the jab, but spoke. "I wondered if I might have some stationary. I would like to write to Hania and have no clear way to reach her. I was made aware that my punishment would be a paid position, and-"

"Your status as a criminal notwithstanding, that money is to go directly to Arendelle as reprieve from your horrid crimes against their kingdom. Do you dare suggest I steal from them so I can aid you in any way?!"

His sharp rebuke and hot anger caused Hans to wince, but the ex-prince pressed forward, speaking quickly, "I- I just was going to ask, brother, if I could be assigned an additional task while here. It wouldn't interfere with the money earned which goes towards Arendelle, I could purchase my own stationary… or you could just hand me the stationary in lieu of money!"

As his voice pitched up, Cad raised a brow and replied drolly, "Dearest brother, you seem very much in need of this. I don't suppose you are planning a mad escape from here with their assistance, hmm? I would need to place you in chains while you fulfilled your duties here, and I do ensure you that would not be pleasant."

Hans shook his head fervently, and his green eyes shone with unshed tears. "I grew up with nineteen other members of the household, Cad. I…" Hans paused, a blush of shame coloring his cheeks. "I'm lonely. We stop work at night and I lie alone on my pallet on the earth and I miss home. I miss the sounds of the cooks ending the evening meal, and the sounds of each of us and Maman and Father heading to bed. I miss the memories of all of us together in the nursery long after you older ones had outgrown it, stuck there while lavish parties were held and your seperate rooms were made available for traveling guests. I think of how the mornings would dry up quickly and how utterly stifling the heat was, but if you rose before dawn the morning dew was fresh and sparkled on the trees. I've never… There's never been a time before when I was away from home because I was unwelcome, and it's hard for me to adjust to it. I think writing to Hania would help."

Cad stared at him, and the older prince's mouth fell into a grim frown. He turned from Hans sharply, staring at the wall of the lodge he resided in, his hands clasped behind his back. "It isn't supposed to be easy, Johannes. You were convicted of several crimes of which you are supposed to be attoning for. Had you not done these dark acts, you wouldn't be homesick…"

.Hans lowered his voice, realizing he had sounded unmanly and desperate. "Cad, please. I need to know that she is alright, and how Maman is… I beg it of you."

Cad paced in front of Hans for a few moments, brows furrowed as he mulled it over. Finally, he faced Hans, and gave a curt nod.

"Very well, Johannes. For every two weeks that you work at the loading dock, loading the finished timber onto a steamboat, you may receive four sheets of stationery. Use it wisely. I'll even do you one better and give you unmarked stationery and let you use my seal, so Maman can receive letters without Father's interference."

Hans grinned ear to ear at hearing Cad's decision, and he reached forward and hugged his brother without thinking. The thirty-five-year-old stiffened and shoved Hans back, shaking his head. "Don't make me regret this kindness, Johannes." The younger man nodded and turned, fleeing out of the room in the direction of the docks, eager to get started come the next day and begin to learn the ropes. Watching the youngest prince leave, Cad ruefully shook his head. "There are days I wonder if he really did what they say."

* * *

The days passed and were full of the usual exhaustion and toil, however, when a week was up, Hans nearly shook with anticipation as he received his four sheets of stationary. His brother had given it to him privately along with a small fountain pen, and Hans seized a moment of silence as the other workers around him headed to the dinner lodge.

_Hania, Dearest Sister,_

_My time within the labor camps has been enlightening to say the least. I wish to know, however, how you are faring? My thoughts are with you knowing you have likely reached your home by now, and pray the journey over the waters was not too hazardous given your condition. I think of you and our childhood near constantly, and fondly does it come to me. Sister, how is your husband? I pray he is well, and that you are both well and the forthcoming season of cold and of harvest are kind to your home. Brother Cadmael has agreed I might receive post here, so respond with haste if it pleases you._

_Your Brother,_

_Johannes W._

Hans quickly stuck the letter in an envelope and put it on his brother's desk to be affixed with the royal seal.

* * *

More time passed, and Hans found that as difficult and back-breaking as the work was, he was finding a few positives. Having been royalty with no experience in anything requiring physical effort, he had been a skinny teenager and had bulked only a little as an older teenager and young adult. Now, although his muscles screamed and burned with every move, he found that he was seriously bulking up. His chest was becoming barrel-like, and his arms became taunt with muscle gain and strong. As Hans' third month at the lumber camp ended and the fourth began, Hans would grin when looking at his reflection, even with the beard he had begun growing ing almost as soon as he had docked in the east island.

Hans had found a renewed energy in the labor after being allowed to write home. He knew that all responses sent and received were to be monitored, but he paid it no mind, too eager to keep his minimal contact with the world outside the camp to care about privacy. His mother had sent only a small letter, ever cautious of being found out by her husband. Hans respected and understood that- he had presumed all stationary would be postmarked from Cad himself, and while Queen Alvilda loved all her children, the older ones were more distanced since they had received more training from the king and had thus spent less time by her side. With this being the case, too many letters to or from Cadmael would be suspect, and might encourage the king to investigate.

As Hans finished unloading the food and supplies sent on the most recent steam boat, he grabbed the outheld letter from one of the supervisors of the docks and grinned madly. His sister had written to him at last! He had worried that she had changed her mind and had shunned him finally, as he knew it had been nearly a fortnight since his letter had been written, and it should have only taken half that time for his letter to have been received and sent on to the land handled by Hania and her husband. Uncurling the paper, Hans eyes eagerly darted across the paper, eyebrows furrowing before he stood and dashed towards Cad's private lodge, the letter clenched tightly in his hands.

Paying no mind that the General was receiving an audience, he flung the doors open, ignoring the dirty looks sent his way as he quickly crossed the floor to his brother.

"I must speak with you! Now!"

Cadmael's already existing glower at being interrupted intensified at being ordered, and he thumped his hand hard on the desk he sat behind.

"You will not dare speak to me this way! Whatever you 'must' say to me will wait until this meeting is-"

"I must leave forthwith! If you wait you will get no explanation-!" Hans choked on the rest of his words as Cadmael moved, grabbing the younger man by the throat and lifting him off his feet against a wall.

"All of you are dismissed, our meeting will resume in the morn'!" The room was empty in mere moments, and Cadmael kept his hand firmly against Hans' throat, the other one on Hans' shoulder, preventing him from moving. "Now," Cadmael sneered, "Suppose you try that again. You're going to do what, Little Brother?"

Hans grabbed at the large hand cutting off his air, and as Cad stepped back and dropped him, Hans choked and wheezed, eyes crossing as his body tried to take in air. "I… must… leave! Here! Read and understand, Cad."

Cadmael grabbed the letter, eyes glancing over the information within. His face greyed a bit as he reached the middle of the letter, and his palpable anger dropped a few degrees. The older prince stepped away and shook his head, dropping the letter on his desk. Hans got to his feet and stood at attention, his voice hoarse as he whispered, "She needs me."

Cadmael shook his head. "Johannes, I can't. You know for sure Maman will go to her as soon as this news is received, if she is not there already. It is not our concern-"

"SHE IS OUR SISTER!" Hans exploded, stepping forward as his face reddened. "Her husband is dead. She carries his child! You cannot just expect me to sit here and do nothing! You cannot be so cruel! I must go to her. If there is nobody else I love in this world, it is Hania and she needs me! She's older, she's always been there for me even before this entire situation. It is time I step up and be there for her now… Cadmael… please! If she loses the child, I don't think she could take it. Even taking after our parents, she is only so strong."

Cadmael sighed, fingering the letter. "Do not mistake my refusal in your leave for not caring. She's my older sister too, after all. Her pain is my own." Cad hung his head, rubbing his face as he let out a deep sigh. "Even if I wished to release you, I lack that power. Zian himself is merely the crowned Heir, and he too would lack that power. I do not need tell you that Father would not grant you this no matter if it was Hania herself on a deathbed."

Hans' eyes flashed and narrowed, stiffening in his stance. "I'm going whether you-" He stopped as Cadmael held up his hand for silence.

"I cannot release you officially. But I _can_ be so tired that I forget about a certain steamboat setting course for the Northern Isles on this night, full of crates and supplies to combat the sickness the Isles are seemingly taken with." Cad shrugged and continued, "Of course, you are to assist with the loading of this vessel, but at this late hour, it is _possible_ that I _might_ unthinkingly dismiss he who is in charge of you, and you _might_ hide yourself away between the many crates and supplies."

Cadmael tapped his fingers on the desk, sliding his dark blue eyes towards his brother and then to the door. "We won't discover you are unaccounted for until tomorrow morning, at which point you will be long gone. Seeing as we have only the one steamboat allowed to us here, we've no way of alerting any authorities until it arrives back in port."

Hans took the heavy hints, heading briskly towards the door, only to be stopped as Cad put a hand on his shoulder, forcing him to step back and meet Cad's eyes.

"You realize, of course, that should this transpire, you will be branded a deserter and punished most severely? It will make the welts upon your back and the branding upon your chest seem like mere parlour tricks. I will have no choice but to punish you to the highest extent, including death. I, too, will be punished for failing in my duties to keep you within the borders of the East Isles."

Hans nodded and adjusted his suspenders and light coat, face solemn and resolved as he kept Cadmael's eyes. "Whatever comes my way, I must go to her. She's my sister, and she needs me." At his words, Cadmael released him and nodded. As Hans stood at the threshold of the lodge, Cadmael spoke one last time. Though his tone was quiet, it seemed to Hans that his brother's words echoed both within the cabin and within Hans' heart. "Johannes… this entire conversation never happened."

Hans gave no reply other than a quick and concise nod, instead taking his time to pick his way through the brush and grass as silently as possible. As he let the darkness aid him, Cad stared out at the harbor, a small smile flitting across his face. "Godspeed, Johannes. You're doing the right thing."

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Poor Hans, he's going through so much! But I'm glad he (sort of) stood up to Cadmael.

So. I had to do some research to feel at ease with where each island is. And then got to do math (which may or may not be correct) trying to figure out how much time would be spent traveling. If anybody is interested, see here, otherwise, I'll see you all next chapter!

* * *

_Info:: Sailing Ships traveled anywhere between 8-25 knots (9-28mph) 24hr/day gave a wide range of 216- 672 miles/day. However, as these vessels relied on the wind to carry them, they will not feature in this fanfic, and possible traveled distance is harder for me to calculate. Historically in _1830s_, Steamboats traveled from 5 to 9mph. 24 hours a day gave them a range of 120-216 miles/day. Using modern placements: ARENDELLE- Bodo, Norway. The Main Southern Isles is the UK; The North Isles are _Faroe_ Islands; East Isles is Denmark; West Isles is Ireland_

_North Isles- 650 miles from Main Isles, 800mi from East Isles, 700 mi from West Isles_

_Main Southern Isles- 650 miles from North Isles, 500 from East Isles,800 from West Isles_

_East Isles- 500 mi from Main Isles, 800mi from the North Isles, 1200mi from West Isles_

_West Isles- 700 miles from North Isles, 300mi from Main Isles, 1200 from East Isles_

_Arendelle- 1400 miles from Main Isles_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

When the dawn came, Hans was nearly afraid to breathe. He had been crammed in between two large crates and had scarcely moved in ten hours. He felt the sun's rays hit him, and he flinched and curled up, making himself even smaller. The hours crawled by, and by the time the second day had passed, Hans was exhausted from trying to stay awake and alert. He managed to stay put, but by the nighttime he was starving, exhausted, and desperately needed to move.

Listening for any movement from the skeleton crew, he moved reluctantly and then a bit more assured, pausing in his stretching to glance up at the night stars.

Deep down, Hans knew this wasn't freedom, but he felt freer than he had since that Jötunn had been in control. The situation causing this pseudo freedom was horrible, and Hans' heart squeezed in his chest every time Hania came to his mind, but he could also appreciate the first time in months that he had not been watched for every waking moment.

As the day broke for the third time, he scrunched back down in his place beside the crates, keeping an eye on the horizon. The day passed slowly, as his hunger rose more, passing insatiable and more on the starving side of hunger. Half the day passed, and he continued being eternally grateful that the crew on this boat seemed more than lackluster, and briefly wondered if it had been fate or by design of his elder brother.

The third day ended, and as the fourth one began, Hans felt relief as he knew that the northernmost island within the Southern Isles archipelago was near, and before the sun was at its highest point he began to hear subtle cries of "Land Ho!" and "Prepare to Dock!", and Hans nearly sagged with relief. The weather had been steadily growing colder and as the end days of November were upon the countries, Hans knew it was only a matter of time before the weather turned to a disgusting mix of snow and ice, and the fjords were too frozen over for boats to pass. His light open front coat and breeches were inadequate already, and Hans tried to ignore the growing concern over the bitter cold that would likely greet his return trip to the East Isles.

That was, if he wasn't found and slain in the Northern Isle.

Suddenly jerked off his feet and away from his dark thoughts, Hans saw the land and open water as the boat came to a slow halt. Seizing the opportunity to flee without notice, Hans took a crate of goods stacked near the edge of the boat and timed the next thud against the land and dock, quickly pushing it overboard and himself along with it. The cold water nearly took his breath away, but he knew his splash had been hidden as concerned shipmates hollered to one another aboard the ship that they had cargo overboard. Pacing his swim strokes with the ship, Hans found cover beneath the dock, lifting himself onto a wooden beam to shiver and hopefully dry, and waited for the night to come.

* * *

When night came, Hans used his newfound skill in inching up tree trunks to shimmy up the dock, swinging himself over and enjoying how the ground didn't move. Keeping eyes peeled for any guards or impressive looking officials, Hans slunk along the outer village area of the town, keeping to the shadows and then stopping as he came to the gates which spoke of the Northern Villa, the retreat once built for the entirety of the royal family but now only used for Hania and her own family.

Unlike the castle within the Main Island of the Southern Archipelago, this chateau was smaller, more intimate and homey. The main castle on the Southern Isles mainland was meant for any and all business. It was where dignitaries met, where wars were planned and prepared for, and was used as a one size fits all meeting ground. It had been built when the kingdom was first being established, and thus had several defense systems in place for any wars which might befall it. This villa, however, had only a modest fence, meant more for appearances than to keep undesirables out, and was kept unguarded for the most part.

Hans furrowed a brow as he paced, trying to remember the layout of the rooms within the home. He had not been here in years, not since his sister had married some twelve years prior. And even then, he was only a boy of eleven then, more inclined to pick up a Épée de Comba than to worry over which room lead to where. Searching his brain, a hazy memory came his way and he grinned, adrenaline pumping through his body as he prepared to act on the memory, hoping it was right.

Hans grabbed at the fencing, forcing his body up and over it, and grimaced as he landed with a thud on the other side. Moving quickly, he went around to the back and grinned as he found the small stables, and the attached terrace with the lattice heavily covered in ivy and other plants, with the large windows above the stables. Bracing himself, Hans took a running leap and grabbed at the lattice, thanking all the gods when it stayed attached to the wall and did not tear away. Climbing slowly, he kept his eyes on the one lighted window, maneuvering from holding on to the lattice to holding on to the bricks and stones that made up the building. Hans tried to remain stealthy, even as snow began to fall and he trembled from the onset of cold and wet flakes. When a pale hand reached out to close the window however, Hans couldn't help the strangled cry that fell from his lips, and then he shrieked as he lost his grip and nearly fell from the lattice and brick he had clung to.

The window swung open.

"JOHANNES?!" Staring down at him was his oldest sister, eyes wide with disbelief as she looked at her condemned brother.

"What is it, Darling? Come back and sit, you need your rest." Alvilda's voice floated out the window, and Hans flinched when Hania looked back at her and then to him. She moved the window so it opened more, and held out a hand to help him up. Barely able to care, Hans scrambled up the last few bricks and footholds, using more momentum than placement to get himself to the window ledge. Standing haphazardly on the top of the terrace, he watched as his sister moved aside and he flung himself through the window, brushing off snow and dampness on his coat.

His sister bent down to him, meeting his eyes as he stayed crouched on his knees and tried to stop his muscles from shaking. When he stood, he held up his hand and lifted her to her own feet, grinning as he saw her rounded form. Before the princess could say anything, he grabbed her and hugged her tightly, eyebrows drawing together as he felt her stiffen and then she suddenly returned the gesture, her hands digging into his back as her grief hit her full force and she clung to him in desperation and despair, choking quietly on sobs. In the corner their mother sat quietly observing and after the siblings had spent some time together, the queen spoke.

"Johannes, you should not have come."

Hans faced her, taking a few steps and then bowing on one knee, head bent in submission. "Maman, I honor your thought and your criticism, but there was little choice. When I received Hania's letter I knew I had to come. I had to support her as she had always supported me."

"She is not a criminal!" Alvilda stood, eyes blazing. "You have only made things worse for yourself. You pile punishments on as if they are of no concern to you. Johannes, when your father hears of this, you will be killed! I do not want to lose my son, but it seems you continually make choices which will force his hand."

She looked beyond distraught and Hans stood, going to her and giving her a hug. "Oh, Maman. I do not mean to upset you. But Hania's needs mattered more than anything, even my own life. I could not bear to think of her suffering alone in this cold house with nobody here to comfort her. Perhaps if her condition was not so… prominent, I might have allowed my own circumstance to overshadow her needs, but I could not bear to do so knowing her state." He glanced at Hania and smiled warmly, taking her hand and kissing it. Lifting his eyes to her swollen abdomen, he broadened his grin and spoke, "It suits you, Sister. Motherhood indeed becomes you."

She blushed slightly, and then smiled softly, though her happiness faded as she fingered her wedding ring. "I feel the same way." Looking at her brother, her brows furrowed and she clung to his arm. "How long do you plan to stay?"

Hans shrugged, looking out to the snow coming down heavier. "I took the only steamboat available. It might well be stuck in port with this weather, as I doubt the captain wants to chance the ice breaking the boat apart. So we might in fact have more time- I am aware that word from the East Isle of my escape can only be sent when that ship returns to the East docks and afterwards word would need to be sent here. Only then could I be arrested by law. So until then, I am safe. If the weather delays the ship from setting back out, then it is all the more helpful for me. As long as you'll have me, I'm here for you, my dear."

They embraced and then Hans stepped back, looking to his mother and dipping his head in respect. "You should know, Maman, I will not run from this. When the law comes, I will submit without resistance. I will accept whatever punishment comes my way without shame or upset; Hania was more important to me but that does not mean I will remain reckless."

It seemed as though the gods must have favored Johannes for once, as the storm picked up and sleet and hail blew heavily in. It was colder than any had remembered, and the harbor froze into a mix of ice and slush within the first day. Hans could barely hide his joy when his mother talked to him quietly and spoke that the sailors were all stuck on the North Isle until the weather cleared, which could be as far out as April.

Hania had hidden him in the adjoining room next to hers, and had locked the door from the hallway, instructing the staff within the house that it was her grieving room and was not to be touched until she gave word. The months passed slowly, and Hans met with Hania each night, the two siblings delighting in each other as Hania found comfort in her favorite brother. She spoke to him in detail about the sickness that had swept through the island fast and hard, and was gone within a weeks' time. Although the disease stopped spreading, people and animals had dropped like flies with little warning.

Hania's husband had been one of them. It seemed worse to Hania that she had been unaware for a few days since she had been immediately quarantined once the outbreak had been confirmed, hoping to save the unborn royal. Until both the guards and attending physicians were confirmed to not have the disease, she was kept in the dark. It wasn't until a week later that the doctors had knocked on her door and the attached nursery, bringing regretful news and a new lifetime of heartbreak.

For the first days after his arrival, Hans did little more than eat, drink, and sleep. However once a few days had passed, he took to looking out at the village, missing human interaction as his sister and mother stayed busy.

Though Hania had held no royal position while married, she was obligated as a widow to run the minority village on the Northern Isle, as her husband had done so before his death. Most of the Isle were a healthy mix between merchants of goods or wares, and hostlers. The hostlers traditionally reared the horses for breeding, as well as the oxen and cattle that later turned a profit within the Archipelago itself between the islands, and the animals could be sold for other uses when milking was no longer profitable. A few sheep shearers had joined the North Island in the last decades, which brought ample profit when sold to the tailors and seamstresses abroad.

Because the majority of the land was livestock and not as many people, there was very little to run and worry over, which worked in Hania's favor. Tradition stated she should have already entered into seclusion by this time, but her husband's untimely demise left the small providence without guidance, although Alvilda had come for that reason. The livestock and goods had to be counted and protected as the winter heavily settled within the land, and as the streets quieted so did Hania's duties. Christmas was a quiet affair with the secret of Hans in the house, and though it felt odd to not have all twenty immediate family members and fifty-odd extended cousins, aunts, uncles, and nephews in one room lighting candles and singing hymns, Hans found that the small ceremony he and his mother and sister held in the nursery around a pitiful little tree was more meaningful than any other Christmas he'd had since.

He, Hania, and Alvilda greeted the year of 1839 with caution, each watching as the snow began its tradition of stopping for a few days and then beginning heavily again, and it felt to Hans as though his family held their breaths, waiting anxiously for the day that the docks would thaw and the steamboats wuld set forth to eventually bring Hans' doom. However, it seemed that the winter was heavy this season, as the fjord remained frozen well over the usual time.

The months had passed quickly even with the cloud of anxiety hanging over, and soon Hania had no choice but to enter into her lying in period, although she fussed at her mother when Alvilda began to heavily insist on it. Hans kept a steady watch on his sister after that, ready to call for the midwife at any moment should his sister twitch the wrong way.

* * *

_March 1839_

* * *

"Son. Take these coins and this cloak and go out to the village and bring to us a block of ice."

Hans looked up from the footstool he occupied in the nursery. Hania's pains had begun at dusk, and now dawn was approaching with no child in sight and no relief for his sister. Looking at his mother's face, he stood and took the proffered cloak, slinging it on and accepting the outheld coins in her other hand. "Maman? Is Hania well?"

Alvilda hesitated and then nodded, looking more tired and older than usual. "First babes take their time coming, Johannes. You might get some rest while you can, after the ice is brought. She is well, though to say she is comfortable is far from true." The queen smiled and then glanced back to the bedroom as a pained cry was heard. "I must go back to be with her. Be cautious and do not be seen! Hasten your return, Hans."

Hans looked to the window, his only way out of the villa without being seen by the staff who bustled in and out of Hania's chambers. Hearing his sister let out another cry, the ex-prince cringed and went out the window, clinging onto the lattice roof of the terrace and quickly moving downward. Once he hit the ground, he kept his head down, letting the hood of the cloak engulf his head and moving quickly towards the village.

* * *

"Ma-Er, My Queen Alvilda, here is your block of ice!" Hans pushed open the door, careful to avert his eyes far from the bed. The midwives tutted at the male entering the room, but Hania gasped at him and reached for the cloak. Hans forgot about keeping their virtues and morals clean when she grabbed at it and seemed to try to not fall apart.

"Where… did you…" Hania was cut off by another pain, and she curled in on herself. Without thought, Hans grabbed a damp rag from a nearby basin and brushed her hair from her face.

"All of you, leave us!" Alvilda quickly called, and as the entourage of midwives left, Hans watched as Hania reached for his cloak again and choked, a tear running down her face.

"This was Aleksanders. Oh by the gods, I cannot do this without him!" She yelped as another pain came, and Hans found his hand slipped into hers, and as he clutched it tight, he kissed her forehead.

"You can do anything, Hania. I won't leave. Maman won't either." Hans shrugged the cloak completely off and wrapped it around Hania's shoulders, sending her an encouraging smile. "Now he's with you. As he always is. The love you shared was timeless, dear sister. Now come on. Let's bring this little one into the world. Maman? What can I do?"

The hours passed faster after that as Hans did everything asked of him. It mainly consisted of staying beside Hania and comforting her as their mother took a constant position at the foot of the bed and murmured words of encouragement from there. Hans had always known his sister to be strong, but watching her as the hours passed gave him a whole new respect for her and womankind. Finally, as the sun lowered in the sky, a loud shrill cry split the air, and Hans hugged his sister tightly as Alvilda wrapped the new child in blankets and dried it off. Beside him, Hania tried to reign in her ragged breath as she sagged against Hans and kept her eyes trained at the squirming bundle.

"What… what is it? Maman… is it alright?" Her whisper held a strange mix of fear and joy, and when Alvilda turned to them her eyes were bright with unshed tears.

"Meet your little daughter, Hania. She's perfect. Look at her dark curly hair!"

Grandmother passed the new babe to the new mother, and Hans helped his sister steady her hands. She stayed leaning up against him, the utter joy in her eyes bringing a lump of emotion to Hans' throat. She peered over at the mess of blankets and snuggled the crying child, and as she did the large eyes opened. For now they were a dark blue, but Hans couldn't help but wonder if they would fade into a soft green color. The soft fuzz atop the baby girls' head was the ebony black of her father, and as her hair dried from being out of the womb, it indeed had started to curl into tiny miniature ringlets. She was red, wrinkly, and covered in gunk but as Hans watched her he couldn't help but think she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

The little girl seemed to study him for half a moment and then as her face puckered into a dissatisfied cry he chuckled and moved off of the bed, allowing his sister to feed the child without him invading her privacy more than he already had in one day.

"Don't you want to know what I am to name her?" Hana's voice was soft and scratchy from all the strain she'd been through in the last twenty-four hours, but the happiness was obvious, and Hans felt an inner relief. He had worried she would be forever changed after Aleksander's death. "You can turn back around, Brother. Come here, please."

He turned and went back to the bed as requested, and was surprised as his big sister transferred the little human into his arms, "Watch her head, Johannes." Her voice was now full of mirth as she watched him partially panic at having something so small and fragile in his grasp, and carefully, Hania closed his fingers on the edges of the squirmy bundle. "Hans, meet Anneliese Johana of the North Isles." Hans stiffened at the first name, and then glanced at his sister as she spoke the second name.

"Johana?" his voice quivered, and Hans looked at the tiny bundle in his arms, bringing her close to his body and grinning at the new baby smell. She watched him, a satisfied look on her face as she nodded, laying a hand on his arm. "I will always believe in you, and so will she. So she is named for you, and for Aleksanders' mother." She put her hand on her daughter's head, rubbing the soft skin gently. "She is already so loved by us all. I can't wait for her future… but for now…" Hania closed her eyes and sunk into the bed, nodding to Hans. "I am long overdue for some sleep. Stay with her for me? There is nobody I trust more than you with my child."

* * *

**_A/N: So for anybody keeping track, it has now been about eight months since Frozen 1 here. I really enjoyed this chapter. I like the dynamic of Hans and Hania. They're sixteen years apart but they're so close. Hans pre-betrayal doesn't seem to be a man who guards his emotions when it comes to how he cares about others, so I wanted to expand on that some more. He is dedicated to family and to all things concerning those he loves- which is why his sentencing was so hard on him. He would stick his neck out for his siblings -even those he isn't close to- but none but Hania did that for him. Did anybody catch the subtle Christmas reference about the tree? I had a Cheshire grin while writing it, Ha! Alright ya'll, I have the next couple chapters plotted but not written. My school workload is heavy the next ten weeks so updates are going to be slower but I'm going to try to have something out within the next two weeks. Ya'll drop a review, lemme know what ya think!_**


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter Seven_

It was late April, when the thaw came. Hans had taken over the duty of a traditional Nanny, and had found he greatly enjoyed being an uncle. Though Johana was not the first to make him an uncle, the other nephews and nieces had been born when he was younger and not the adult he was now. A few years ago, he might have balked at doing what was traditionally a woman's job, but after seeing the struggle Hania had endured, he was gladly at her beck and call for anything she needed. However, tonight was one night he would have handed this stubborn infant off to anybody available, as tired as he was. Night had long since fallen, and the little one was refusing to sleep for the third night in a row, no matter what was done. Nearly half delirious himself with sleep, Hans stroked her tiny cheek as he paced and rocked with his niece, humming and singing the lullabye his mother had used when he was a child.

_Sleep Sleep little bird,_

_Please little one, be calm_

_For I know the day_

_Has been played away_

_Yet outside of the window_

_Is the face, of a man,_

_A man who bids you sleep too deep._

_And out in the forest, a bird calls its friends_

_Come sleep with me, oh dear one._

_When the mountains of A'Tall'an_

_Fill your heart with desire,_

_Play along, and in time,_

_You'll find yourself there._

_For there in the land _

_Of the sleep in the clouds_

_You'll find a world of wonder…_

_And I guard your mind, to comfort and care_

_And your cradle does rock _

_in the calm of the storms;_

_But outside still the face of a man_

_And he asks to take you,_

_Yet I bid you stay_

_And the man, He gladly,_

_Goes away_

_For when the weather is Grim,_

_And the sky is so bare,_

_Er' the outside rain cries._

_Look around for me child,_

_For I will be here._

_The cries of the Darkness,_

_I turn 'way from them_

_For Naught, should they_

_Find ye here..._

_Now come to rest,_

_In the cradle you go,_

_Silence the crying and laughter_

_Sleep now, sleep now, _

_Bring your maman some peace_

_As the saints preserve ye, oh child._

* * *

"The Old Man song? That ballad was odd to me even as a child." Hania remarked from the doorway, a soft smile on her face. Hans chuckled, nodding to the rocking chair in the corner as he continued to swing.

"The wording is a bit dark, but the melody would never make you think about an epidemic." He agreed. Hania nodded, and then hesitated as she watched her daughter start to settle down. Finally, she spoke, eyes flitting from her brother to her daughter.

"The fjord is nearly thawed. Have you thought about my offer?"

Hans shook his head hard, and Hania sighed. "You came here for me. I don't… Brother, I don't want you killed. I don't want Maman to lose her son, or Anneliese her uncle. I could sneak you away from here so easily! Trade will open soon, you could go to Germany, or Russia… or the Americas! Anywhere, Johannes! Anywhere but here! Your time is short here, every day I watch more ice break from the sea as spring surely comes our way, and my heart already grieves for you. I'm your big sister, I'm supposed to protect you-" Hania broke off, choking from the sobs caught in her throat, and she dipped her head. "But I can't. Not from this. Not if you won't let me help you. I could smuggle you aboard a ship, and have it dock somewhere Father wouldn't think to search!"

Hans turned from his sister, blinking back tears. "No. I gave Maman my word that I would not run from this. I will keep my word, Hania. If it costs me my life to have seen you through your darkest hours, then so be it. These last months were filled with joy at seeing you each day, and this last month of caring for your little girl has filled my heart with more happiness than I deserve. I have no regrets." He paused and then took Hania's hand, rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb. "If the worst happens, make sure you tell Johana how much I loved her."

Hania dipped her head again, trying but failing to hide the tears. She turned from Hans and stepped towards the door, clinging to the archway. "If you die, Johannes, I will have to change her name and mine so I will not have to stumble over introductions for the rest of my life."

Without waiting for a response, she fled into her chambers and shut the door behind her.

* * *

Three days later, royal guards from the Southern Isles paraded up and down the roads of the Northern Isles. Although Hans had been mentally preparing himself for the past weeks, he felt the blood drain from his face when he was spotted, after a guard looked up to the window and shouted.

He had been about to put Anneliese down after a feeding when the guards burst in the door, and he quickly handed her off to Hania, who fumbled to take her while in shock. Her face was pale as he closed her fingers around the baby's form as she had done to him only a month prior, and winced when the guards threw him to the ground, cuffing his hands behind his back. Keeping eye contact with her as long as possible, he threw his head back and shouted to her as he was jerked upward and led through the halls. "It will be alright! Everything will! Have faith, Hania! Have-" The gag that was shoved into his mouth prevented him from speaking anymore, but he made eye contact with his mother on the way down, begging her silently to keep her head and go to his sister. Wordlessly, she fled up the stairs, and Hans began to pray that she could keep Hania from falling apart. Forcing the tears and despair down, he let himself be dragged down the stairs, through the garden, across the roads and thrown haphazardly onto a wagon that quickly set off towards the pier.

After he was loaded onto the boat, the stress of the last moments got to Hans and as his mind spiraled out of control, he found everything going hazy as his anxiety and fear grew, until he was dragged into a blissful sleep.

* * *

When Hans awoke, it was dark and cold. He was aware of discomfort in his limbs, and as he stretched out slightly, his eyes adjusted to the darkness around him. The smell of pine accosted his nose behind the gag he still wore, and his eyes widened when he realized he was back in the Northern Isles. Testing the bonds on his wrists and ankles, Hans moaned at realizing that he could not do more than inch anywhere if he wanted to move. Before he could begin to try and think his way out of this, a door opened and Hans' eyes widened.

Zian stood in full ornamental getup, and the young man looked so saddened at Hans, shaking his head as he moved to kneel down to his brother.

"Johannes, why? You seem to only make more trouble for yourself. Consider yourself lucky that it is I here and not Father coming to carry out a punishment for this. You are spared death only because I do not hold the power to execute you with my own two hands, and he who would has taken to his sickbed."

Hans' eyes widened at that, and Zian nodded resolutely. "It is thought that by late spring, I will reign on my own. It works in your favor, though, I must say." Zian reached behind Hans' head and loosened the gag, continuing to explain. "As he is ill, I am the de facto king. I cannot kill a prisoner or command his death to be carried out by another, but all else falls to me." Pushing Hans' bangs aside, Zian shrugged as he took a key from his pocket and undid the cuffs on Hans' ankles, and then moved to his hands. After the ex prince's hands were freed, Zian grasped his brothers hands, the reassuring grip bringing Hans comfort.

"I will spare you as much as I can. I know and understand why you did as you did. I wished to go to Hania in your place, had Father not taken ill. I must make it look convincing, but trust me when I say that I will give you the slightest sentence I can. Come, the Court is in session to hear your fate."

"The Court? They did not hear my sentencing the first time…" As Hans trailed off, Zian nodded and held the door open for his brother.

"This time you have actively ran from your sentence. You escaped. The Court will see you now as not only the traitor you were originally convicted of being, but also a flight risk and an insult to our prison system."

Hans did not like the sound of that. "So, they're out for my blood?" Zian paused and then slightly nodded as they entered a clearing outside.

"Fortunately for you, I am on your side."

* * *

It was hours long, the Court session. Hungry and thirsty, Hans barely heard most of the comments. He was aware that various men of his father's court stood up at different points, throwing accusing fingers his way and yelling something about how he needed to be taken back to the Main Isle and punished before the _real _king.

It was that repeated phrase which caused Zian to stand. His eyes blazed at the baron, and Hans was struck at how fast it seemed the man had stepped up from the sensitive bookworm to a man of honor and valour. "You will not speak to me in this way. In this manner, I am the king, and now you have spoken and it is my turn to speak." Zian turned to Hans, his eyes sweeping the prince, and he turned, walking a few feet away, deep in thought.

"Are you gentlemen aware of Princess Hania's condition recently, as a new widow and mother?" Quiet affirmations met his ears, and Zian nodded sharply, turning back to face them. "Johannes has always put his heart first and brain second when it came to decision making. He did wrong in stowing away and escaping his sentence, however I find he did it to do what he believed to be right in the manner of family. He went to her, and according to Queen Alvilda, aided in the birth of her child and in rearing the babe until he was captured. For this, I do grant him a brief reprieve."

A man shot up, red in the face from anger. Something about the man put Hans on edge, and he watched as the man stalked forward, his medals and uniform marking him as a Duke. "Look here, Zian! How can you put your good name at stake like this? I do not understand. You trust the word of a woman over what common sense will tell any man. Johannes ran like a blasted coward, and had to be dragged back like a mule."

"That woman is our mother and your queen, you pompous-!" Hans snarled, but Zian shot him a look and held up his hand for silence.

"I will think of your concerns, Duke Ernst. However, let it be understood to all that, should you speak ill of my mother the Queen again, I will see you imprisoned in the dungeons of the Main Isle." His voice was even, and Hans kept silent as the court session began again.

Duke Ernst, angry at being chastised, walked forward more, shoving others aside. The anxiety deep inside of Hans spiked as the man stepped ever closer, and when he saw the slight glint of silver, Hans launched himself at the man, thankful Zian had undone his binds. Taking Ernst to the ground, the ex-prince slammed the duke's shoulder into the dirt, grabbing the knife the duke had tried to pull and throwing it aside. "Not my brother, you rascal!"

After a few moments of shock, the court moved into a frenzied unit, pulling the two apart; Ernst sporting a bloody nose and a few teeth missing and Hans' face badly bruised, his split lip dripping blood as he lunged again towards the nobleman. Hans panted from exertion, jerking forward angrily towards the man again. "Let me at him! He was going to hurt Zian! Let me go!"

Zian stood, putting himself between the two. "If you two would please, calm yourselves. Guards, take Ernst to the back and see that he remains there." Zian turned to his brother and nodded at him, catching sight of his bruised face and busted lip. "Why have you defended me?"

Hans dipped his head, glancing to his brother with a small smile. "I am honor bound to defend my king, whether or not I am in good standing with the Court or not."

Zian nodded in approval and then slowly turned his head, making eye contact with as many court members as possible. "He has honorably defended me, and so I extend my thanks. For this, I enact my father's law of _Gjør Mot Andre._ Johannes, it was my father's will that after your punishment within the woods, you would return home and do all tasks asked of you for him. Your servitude of two years' time begins now. Take him to the medical bay and have him seen, then he is to return with me to the Main Island in a week, where I will put him to work."

* * *

When Hans returned to the Main Island, the ship had hardly docked when Zian took the ex-prince by the arm, undoing the wrist and ankle cuffs keeping him chained. "It is law that you must travel with these on to prevent going overboard, but I will allow you to walk yourself off the ship."

The ship jolted to a stop, and as the plank went down to allow the occupants to disembark, Zian stopped suddenly. "Oh, no."

Hans followed Zian's gaze, his eyes landing on a figure dressed in heavy black cloth. A heavy veil covered the persons' face, but the shape was unmistakable. "Maman."

The brothers voiced the word together, and exchanged heavy glances. Solemnly they walked off the ship, looking at her and bowing deeply, while Zian spoke. "My queen mother. What has happened? I did not expect you back to the Mainland so soon; your letter sent in defense of Johannes did not reflect such a notion. Is all well with Hania and the little one?"

The older queen looked to her sons and she stepped forward, engulfing them both in a hug. When she released them, she stepped back and straightened her shoulders. "Your father went on to our ancestors a few nights ago, Zian. I left not long after Johannes was taken from the North Isle, as I knew nothing of his health until I spoke to the soldier who delivered to you my letter." Mindlessly, she played with the ring on her left hand, her soft green eyes filling with tears and voice breaking as she spoke. "For forty five years I have stood by his side in all things. It was only right that I cleave to his side as he passed from this world into the next…" She trailed off, covering her mouth to quiet a sob, and Zian quickly moved, sensing she was beginning to lose it. They walked quickly towards the castle, and unlike the last time when all eyes seemed to be on Hans, the young man's eyes were solely focused on his mother and gave no heed to others.

Once inside the castle, Zian turned to his younger brother with a grim smile. "Johannes, tonight you will reside in the right wing of the castle within my room, though I do suspect you will reside truly with Maman all night long without taking leave."

Hans nodded his thanks, and together the two helped Alvilda to her room. She was quiet as they walked, and once they settled her into her quarters, she heaved a sigh and rested a palm against Hans' cheek.

"My son, words alone do not express how grateful I am for your life." Hans hugged his mother, removing her veil and brushing her hair back. He searched for words, but when he could not find any, he just smiled softly and she nodded, speaking for him. "I know you and your father had your troubles, especially within these last months, yet I do find comfort in knowing he spared you and you continue to find ways around the severest of punishments. Now, tell me Child…" she trailed off slightly and her eyes darkened angrily, "Who did this to your face?!"

Zian chortled at her expression, and he waved away her concern. "Do not worry, Maman. Rest assured, it has been handled. Be grateful for it, for it is what saved your son from a severe punishment. He defended his king from harm, and as a reward, will reside here without a formal punishment for two years time doing all things which I require."

Alvilda nodded, and then looked out the window, raking her fingers through her hair. "Nothing can be done with Johannes until you have been crowned king. I will stay upon the throne for a week as preparations are made, and then all royal duties will fall to you."

In a weeks' time, Hans watched encumbered in chains on the sidelines, accompanied by his other brothers and sisters. In between the royal children were as many commoners and secondary royalty as the Court and the Throne Room could hold. Hans watched with barely restrained pride as the soldiers and guardsmen led the trumpeteers, cymbals, and horn players forward, and those were closely followed by half of the choir and the priest. Behind the priest was another band of trumpeteers, who were closely followed by the remainder of the guards and pulling up the rear was Zian, dressed in his finest.

As the prince came to the front of the Courtroom, he knelt and kept his eyes to the ground. As the musicians finished the national anthem, the Priest made his way in front of the crowd. As the Southern Isles had once held ties and great ancestry to France, the fluid language of the french soon filled the room. As old promises were spoken of guarding the kingdom and keeping the people safe, Hans couldn't help but puff his chest out in pride to think that his brother was really becoming king, missing the last parts of the Priest's speech.

The prince rose as a scroll was read by the priest and then set aflame. As water was dropped into the ash, Zian tilted his head upwards. The Priest dipped his first two fingers into the grey mix, spreading the ash in a circular motion on the Prince's face. "This is to represent the islands which you have been given charge over. So that you may know their location better than you know yourself."

With help, Zian removed his jacket and unbuttoned his shirt part way, exposing his shoulders and chest. Once he was still, the priest dipped his hand in the mix again, speaking once more. "This ash symbolizes how your decisions can change your kingdom. Selfish, greedy decisions can burn your kingdom so that it is no more and all who prosper will face defeat and suffer anguish at your hands." The priest's ash-covered fingers met the chest and shoulders of the heir, tracing them down into a half circle and several patterns that looked vaguely like wheat crops and water. "This is to remind you that our great nation is born on the backs of those who harvest and tend to the livestocks. They look to you for their wellbeing, and to them you must especially stand firm in their best interests."

The priest paused, turning to hold the large crown which had been placed on a pillow atop the throne. Facing Zian again, he lifted his eyes to the crowd and then back to the prince, putting the crown on Zian's head.

"As those of our ancestors ordained, today you will partake in this most important rite of heirship and wear his crown proudly, as he did before you. And as your own son will after you. When you wear this crown, it is a symbol. A symbol of your birthright, of your people, and your duty to them. When you wear this, it binds you to the kingdom for all your days, and in wearing this royal piece you agree to abide by all laws, to rule within your means without deceit, and to always put your subjects first. Do you so swear?"

Zian nodded, and then spoke. "By my birth and by my blood, I do so swear. By the power of the blood of my father, given to him by the blood of his father, which was given to him by the blood of his father, I do so swear to rule fairly. I swear before you to rule justly, and above all, to remember my kingdom comes before all else. With your and my mother's blessing, I become your king."

The old man met the young heir's eyes and then stood tall, his voice seeming to shake the rafters as he took Zian's arm and turned the young man to the crowd, addressing the mob of people. "Long live the king, and may he prosper! What says the people of the Southern Isles?"

The phrase was echoed, and flowers and other small tributes were thrown into the aisles, loud joyful shouting filling the room as everybody ached to make their voices heard. Hans sighed, keeping quiet and looking out to the window. The ceremony had been hours long, and now finished, the sun had long since set on the water. Feeling a tug by a guard by his side, Hans winced and followed the guard quietly, nodding to his brother as he was forced from the room.

"Congratulations, Brother. May you reign as well as any within our blood."

* * *

_**A/N: Here's chapter seven! A bit of filler, but it was crucial for later plot- a lot of you have asked me when will the truth be revealed, and I assure you, it is coming! Working on chapter eight now, so maybe by the new month, schedule permitting. As always, read and review please! I love to hear your thoughts and feelings! **__**If anybody wonders, yes, I wrote the song myself. It's origin is based on a parent wanting their sick child to sleep during an epidemic, and the parent wanting to keep their child from death- the Face of a Man is supposed to be symbolizing an angel of death.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

"Release him at once. I will not see him be handled this way in my presence."

Zian's strict voice was flat; sharp and demanding. The guard was currently dragging Hans in by his shackled wrists. This meant Hans was being dragged backwards, his wrists showing off bright red marks from the tightness of the ropes. At Zian's command, the guard paused, and arched a brow at his liege.

"He is a prisoner. Your Majesty, I thought…"

"I do not keep you in my service to think. I keep you in my service so that I might keep my castle and my land protected from outside threats. Release Johannes. I will deal with him alone, and am not to be disturbed while we speak. Is that clear?" Zian's voice and face were as rigid as stone, and the guard stepped back, dragging his dagger through Hans' bonds. As the guard left, he shoved Hans' shoulder, forcing him onto his knees.

Once the guards had left and Zian was certain the palace was silent, his facade of sternness dropped and he smiled at his brother, approaching him. "Johannes. Stand, brother."

The red headed brother stood, eyeing his brother hesitantly. He had always known how to handle his father, but now faced with the brother he had been closest to now being his authority figure, Hans was at a loss. He hated the involuntary flinch and hiss that came when his brother clasped his left shoulder, and the hurt that shone in Zian's eyes. "You… my brand. Hurts sometimes."

Zian jerked his hand off of Hans as though he had been burned instead, and his eyes locked on the slight puckering of Hans' chest beneath his translucent shirt. Stepping away, his voice thickened and he glanced up at the royal portrait of their father and mother with their many children. His blue eyes were calculating and sharp, cutting to Hans shoulder as the shame colored his cheeks, and spoke quietly. "I should have-"

"No. You should not have done anything other than what Father instructed you to do. You were following his orders. If you had not branded me, he would have had another sibling do it, or perhaps himself and Maman. I do not blame you for it."

Zian glanced at Hans and slowly nodded at his rebuke, deep in thought. "You are right that I was under his control. But I'm not now… not anymore." Taking a deep breath, he forced himself to focus back on Hans, and he spoke again kinder this time. "I have officially sentenced you to be the keeper within the stables and to be my errand boy for all messages to the port and back to me. You will carry these messages between myself and the tradesmen of our country, and at times might even journey to one of the other islands to ensure things are being done the way our tradesmen state."

Hans nodded, grateful he wasn't going to be hung by his toes and whipped for desertion, and the young ex-prince couldn't help the slight smile that lit up his face. When Zian saw the smile, his face darkened a bit and he turned from his brother, hands wringing nervously behind his back. Glancing to Hans, he spoke again. "There are those within the council and within the land who do not approve of my relaxed judgement of you. You no doubt know by now, in the month since I have assumed the throne, I was tasked with questioning General Cadmael rather unpleasantly about his involvement in your… departure… from your forest work." Zian's nose wrinkled in distaste, and he continued, "He claims no knowledge, but those who worked amongst him gave rather varying accounts of the night you left, and I wish to know what truth to record, and what to tell those who disapprove of my decisions. What happened that night?"

"_You realize, of course, that should this transpire, you will be branded a deserter and punished most severely? It will make the welts upon your back and the branding upon your chest seem like mere parlour tricks. I will have no choice but to punish you to the highest extent, including death. I, too, will be punished for failing in my duties to keep you within the borders of the East Isles… this conversation never happened."_

Hans' eyes widened as he recalled the words from months past, and he glanced down to his hands and then back up to his brother, thinking through his words so that he would not lie. Drawing a deep breath, he went to his knees and took one of his brother's hands. "My Lord, my King, and my brother… I swear to you that on the night which I escaped, General Cadmael had neither knowledge of my whereabouts on the boat which I stowed away on, nor the time of which I departed. We did discuss my leaving for the North Isle, but he forbade it and I was dismissed."

Zian nodded curtly, and Hans stood, keeping his head slightly lowered. "Johannes, the country is at a loss of what to do about you, and about Arendelle. It has nearly been a full year since your crimes, and yet to all except those who know you best, it seems that you haven't reformed or learned a thing." Hans lifted a brow and as Zian continued, the youngest prince felt a smile stretch across his face. "To myself and Cadmael and Hania, however, it is as though we have our brother back. The honorable and caring brother we grew up around, and the brother we all felt we lost last year when Father received the letter from Arendelle. I am proud of who you have already become… and I cannot wait to see what the next six years hold for you."

Turning away, Zian headed to his throne, and once sat, motioned for Hans to follow. "Your duties begin now. We should be receiving several large shipments of goods in the coming days. Go into the back room and reorganize all of our dried goods and supplies to make room for the crates that will come in, and when the wares arrive you will be in charge of keeping an accurate count of everything, as well as dispersing them amongst the village. In between this, you will be assisting the farrier and horsemen in training and keeping the stalls clean and free of debris."

Hans nodded, bowing slightly. As he rose, Zian lifted his voice, calling the guards back in. "Take him to the minimum security cells. He is my steward and requires little attention from you and yours."

* * *

The next few months flew by as Hans settled into a routine between being steward and tending to the horses in the stables.

Although a guard was assigned to him at all times, he learned how to work around it and not let it bother him. From Zian, he was given task after task of varying degrees of difficulty, and he couldn't help but feel prideful as he rose to each challenge. Hans was determined to rebuild his reputation. He had been well-received by the country before the Arendelle Freeze even though his ideas and input towards running the kingdom had been largely ignored due to his rank among the royal family and his age. Hans noticed that the more activities he helped Zian with that served the people, the less frightened and flighty they were around him.

Every spare moment that Hans got, he spent with his mother. For the first few months, she had seemed incredibly lost and withdrawn. Hans knew that was par for the course, normal even; after all, she had been married for forty five years and had ruled just as long and then had lost husband and kingdom within the same month. It had taken Hans' youngest sister Eindride threatening to wed herself to a much older gentleman for Alvilda to come back to herself. The loud laughter that had spilled from the dowager when Eindride explained her fake engagement had merely been a plot to get her mother back to normal was a sound that Hans would not soon forget. Slowly, Alvilda integrated herself back into society, taking to walking out among the village pre-dawn and coming back to join Zian or Hans for breakfast if his schedule allowed.

Now a widow and left without duties to the crown, the Dowager Queen spent her mornings after her walk teaching the older grandchildren, and her afternoons and evenings in a small bakery. Hans had been surprised at first- after all, they'd had cooks for all his life, and he'd never seen her so much as glance at the kitchen. She had laughed and explained that she had been one of most renowned bakers in the Archipelago in her pre-marital life. Thrilled that she seemed to have a hobby already established, Hans began to take lessons from her when he could find the time. In what was otherwise quite a dreary and exhausting life, he found a unique joy in covering his uniform with an apron and kneading dough while seeing his once prim and proper mother covered in flour and batter.

* * *

Hans knew before he walked into the throne room that his condition would cause an uproar. He heard the book his mother was reading hit the floor, and Zian jolted from the throne, eyes widening as he looked at his brother. "What… what happened?" Zian's voice was hollowed in shock, and Hans forced himself to reign back the glare he felt on his face when his brother's shock melted to humor and the man began to laugh.

Hans swallowed his anger, glancing down at his muddied and ruined clothes. "I was mucking out the stalls when a giant snowball came out of nowhere and slammed into me, throwing me into the barrel of …" Hans cut off his bitter rant, hissing through his teeth. "I almost couldn't believe it."

Alvilda stared at him as though he had grown another head. "Johannes… it… it is the middle of June. A snowball?" She stood, a smirk on her face as she circled him and surveyed his disgusting clothes and hair, beginning to laugh herself. "Have you been sneaking into the distillery somehow?"

Hans shook his head, eyes almost ablaze as he looked to his king. "It came from the direction of Arendelle."

Zian jerked as though he'd been stabbed. "That could be an act of war! How dare they… Hans, were you hurt?! We could declare that to be an act of war towards the Isles, we…" he began to pace, muttering angrily under his breath. After a few moments, Hans reached forward and stopped his pacing, a frantic look on his face.

"No! You must never wage war with them, Brother. No matter how you feel or what they do."

Zian's eyes widened as his brother gave him an order. Realizing his mistake and his incredible lapse of etiquette and tact, Hans stepped back and knelt onto one knee, keeping his head bowed and eyes to the floor. "Zian… I don't know what happened to cause Queen Elsa to toss that snowball my way. What I do know is that Arendelle is where Anna lives. A war between us and them might hurt her or kill her, or endanger the sister she loves. I won't allow that to happen, Zian, I can't."

Zian raised Hans to his feet, his face reflecting the bewilderment he so clearly felt. "And why not?"

Hans averted his eyes, a blush rising to his cheeks. "I still love Anna. I've already lost her once due to… actions I could not control. I will not lose her again."

Alvilda sucked in a breath, her face paling as she took in her sons' words. "You love her? Johannes, you tried to KILL her!"

This again?! Hans swallowed his bitter reply, choosing to just shake his head instead. "I never stopped loving her. I don't know how else to explain to you what happened- telling the truth got me nowhere! No matter what I say, you never try to understand. But yes, Maman, I love her. I always have and always will. There is nothing I would like more than to be able to explain what happened, but if I can't even get you two to believe me, how could I ever expect her to?!" Hans' voice had risen as he spoke, and now he was shaking and his face was beet red. Turning from his shocked family, he clenched his fists and shook his head, walking towards the hallways and private rooms. "I am going to wash up, there are still tasks to be done today. Excuse me."

As he took his leave, Alvilda turned and stared at her older son, mouth agape in shock. "I don't know what to say… now just what do you make of that?"

Zian shook his head, eyes troubled as he stared after his brother, pity making his chest hurt. "I don't know Maman, I just don't know."

* * *

Arendelle, March of 1841

* * *

"You did WHAT?!" Anna shrieked, staring at the trolls in disbelief. She, Elsa, and Kristoff had gone to the trolls for one of their bi annual family visits, and one of the trolls had asked how the kingdom was faring. Another troll had snickered and asked Elsa if she had come across any problems with the Southern Isle, or if Hans had made himself a problem since they handled him the last time. Anna had raised a brow and asked what the troll had meant by 'handled', and the trolls had stuttered for a few minutes before one of them admitted that they had sent a spirit of old to infiltrate Hans' mind and corrupt him. Anna's mind had frozen at this news, refusing to accept it, and then she clenched her teeth, red-hot anger coursing through her veins.

"So, Kristoff and I are nothing but a lie? You almost killed me so Kristoff could find out he cared?!"

Grand Pabbie put his hands out, attempting to placate the princess. "Kristoff had the beginnings of love in his heart for you. We cannot create love. Even Trolls are not that powerful." He paused, seeming to try and calm her down. "We just… helped it along, you might say."

Anna crossed her arms, glowering at the entire lot of trolls. "Hans' betrayal in Elsa's ice palace… his entire spiel about there being nobody who loved me..." Anna's voice broke and a tear ran down her cheek. "How much of that was the spirit? How much of that was YOU?!"

She turned around, her anger growing stronger the more she thought about it. "And… and Elsa! He almost killed her! If I hadn't stepped in front of him and frozen, he would have! Or he'd have killed me! AND YOU WERE WILLING TO LET THAT HAPPEN?!"

The princess' voice had lowered to a demonic snarl by now, her eyes mere slits as her mind made sense of what had secretly bothered her for so long. "And for what? So that your Kristoff could fall for the only girl he's ever brought home? What a foolish, meddlesome, ridiculous thing to do!"

Kristoff touched her arm, shrinking back when he suddenly became the object of her rage. "And you! Were you in on this all along? You brought me to the 'love experts', were you hoping they would do this?! It's just sick! Sick manipulation! I won't have it!" She jerked her arm free, blue eyes blazing.

"Anna… I… I didn't know. I brought you to them so they could help with your hair when it turned white." Kristoff looked stricken, and the blond backed away from her when her glare intensified even more.

Through clenched teeth, she stiffened and spoke again. "For two years, he's been accused of things he did not intend to do. Do you know what we've done? We sent him back to be punished!" The princess trailed off suddenly, horror dawning in her eyes, and she twirled around, looking to her sister in despair. "Elsa! Oh, do you know what they did to him?"

Elsa set her jaw, looking down to the ground. While it infuriated her that they'd all been played the fool, she knew -or hoped- that it wasn't Kristoff's doing. Shaking her head, she thought of the prince who had apparently been just as played. "I… I don't think you want to know." Elsa lifted her head, tears glistening in her eyes. "When I sent the proclamation of wrongdoing to the Southern Isles, I worded it so that the king was in charge of his sentencing but that I expected a full report of what the king decided."

Elsa looked to her hands, trying to pause her fidgeting fingers. Although she no longer wore gloves, her hands tended to stay busy during times of stress and duress. "I was so angry at his actions that in my proclamation I warned that if Hans was not properly handled, I would reclaim him and his punishment would be death, and war waged upon the Southern Isles…"

Anna jolted at that, her face paling considerably. "But, Elsa! Between the size of our military and theirs, that would have been a death sentence for them!"

Elsa's eyes flashed as she remembered what Hans had done, and she nodded sharply. "I am fully aware. So was the king. I highly suspect that was why I…" Elsa turned her head and spoke again, her voice softening the longer she spoke. "I received a full report of what would be done, and it was… not pretty."

"Tell me?" The waver in Anna's voice gave Elsa pause, and she shook her head, hugging herself as an icy dread swept through her. Her younger sister's look of vulnerability dropped, and the redhead raised her chin sharply. Dark storm clouds seemed to brew within her blue eyes, and the princess spoke again. "I need to know. Tell me." Elsa shook her head again, and now Anna's entire body stiffened. She stepped forward, the ice in her eyes rivaling any that Elsa could have produced with her hands, beautifully blue yet hauntingly stern. "Tell me, Elsa."

So Elsa did.

* * *

The Southern Isles, April 1841

* * *

"Hans would you calm down please? My goodness, you haven't stopped moving today."

The king's words gave Hans pause, and the younger man winced and nodded, trying to stop his pacing but continuing to bounce on his feet and glance at the door every few moments, causing Zian to groan.

Hans sighed heavily, running a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry, Zian. It's just… in the course of one week…"

Zian softened a bit, nodding to his brother and standing to hug him. "I know, it's a lot. Between Hania's upcoming visit with little Anneliese and the Arendellian ambassador coming here, you must have a great deal on your mind. But try and remain calm. It will do nobody good if we are both scared out of our skin."

"You are right, my king and brother."

Zian nodded to Hans, giving him silent permission to leave, and as Hans walked through the halls, he reflected on the last twenty three months of his life. When he had returned from the Northern Isle, he had been immediately put to work as the king's assistant. His main responsibilities had been between the stable and handling all the shipments from the fjord. As he was given more time around the shipyard, he helped more and expanded his duties, managing to keep his new buff shape and to earn a bit of respect back from his people. About five months in, the farrier had suffered an unfortunate accident on the back of one of the horses, and Hans had stepped up and offered to take on those duties too. With all of his duties to the kingdom and his extra time spent with his mother, he stayed in a permanent state of exhaustion. However, he had come to enjoy the mind numbing tiredness, even becoming proud of the thick calluses on his hands.

Hans marveled that time could pass so quickly. He only had a month left of being his brother's errand boy, and then he was to be sent to the West Island.

While the North Island's manufacturing focus was livestock and the goods which that livestock produced, and the East Island centered on tree logging, the saw mills, and paper mills, the West Isle was known for its rich soil and was the island that produced more edible goods than any other country in the immediate vicinity. The farmers who worked the land had incredibly big families who all banded together to work their share, and as a reward for the generational hard work, the royalty of the Southern Isles bestowed a generous percent of the return of sales back to the families. This kept the farmers and their families living almost as lavishly as the Crown.

However, in the last few years the main dam and twin channels forged from the Skagerrak had begun to dry up and crack, and the crops had slowly begun to suffer. The farmers had done their best to patch up the man made waterways, but it had surpassed the point of repair and work had begun on a brand new dam and subsequent channels. Hans had been sentenced to five years of time working both beside the other workers, and had been given permission that he could input ideas towards the building looks and process. He had already met the head builder and architect on the project, and he was quite thrilled to work for the man and for the kingdom itself. It was long and hard work, and it involved a great deal of work by hands.

Still, I wish... Hans sighed, breaking off from his musing to face one of many paintings of his family in their younger years. He smiled and placed a hand on the ginormous portrait, sitting on the bench in front of it and looking up and doing a sibling count. There were nine children clustered around the king and queen, each of them placed carefully to hide the protruding belly of a queen expecting triplets. Jabari and Jabez were only two, and they both had their chubby hands full of their father's beard.

Chuckling as he imagined how hectic his parent's lives must truly have been, his thoughts drifted to Anna. While in the secondary Great Hall looking at the royal picture of Iduna and Agnaar, Hans had talked about his large family- she had completely been floored at how much family he had grown up with, and had hesitated to admit that while she wanted more than one child, she didn't think that she could begat that many children and keep herself sane. Hans had merely laughed and assured her that he only wanted a couple children himself. He had painted for her a picture of them, of what they could be.

* * *

"_Think about it, Anna! A little redheaded boy and girl, a few years apart of course because… let's face it, if they're anything like you and I, we are going to have our hands full!" She had snorted at that, and he had moved a few strands of hair behind her ear, flicking her nose gently. "I don't need a big family, Anna. I just need you. And if you are all I ever have, then… I'm happy."_

_She had blushed long and deep over that comment, pausing to look up at one portrait pre-Anna, which held only Elsa and her deceased parents. "I would still like a couple children. Elsa is going to have the crown, I'll need something to keep me busy."_

_Hans had shook his head at that, and then had spoken of how he saw their life in later years. How she and he would sit for a portrait much like their parents before them had, he in his Isle Grey tailcoat suit and she…well, Anna had interjected, laughing hard as she threw up her hands in a ballooning motion, choking down her laugh as she described a gaudy orange dress with giant hips and shoulder pads. "Pardon my behind, Hans, I didn't mean to knock you down! I might not even fit in the portrait!" She kept snorting behind her hand, tears of mirth rolling down her face. Hans had been unsure why she found her comment so funny, but he had grinned a mile wide and imagined it, laughing hard and seeing the mental picture of she and he holding two children while trying to fit into the frame while the outrageous dress shoved them into awkward positions._

_He had looked into her eyes for a very long moment after that, before he drew her to him and let her curl up beside him for a few moments. And as she enjoyed snuggling with him, his mind whirled at all he had seen in her eyes. He had seen family dinners, introductions to family, christmases and easters, carrying on and forging family traditions. Hans had marveled that in the minute he looked into those beautiful blue eyes he saw decades of memories burst into potential; children being born and little children growing into real people. He closed his eyes and enjoyed his future, letting his head hit against the wall and the images completely surrounding him._

_Then, Anna had taken his hand and tugged him towards the hall, somehow shedding her shoes and spinning in her socks while giggling._

_"Come on, Hans! You too!"_

* * *

Hans opened his eyes, forcing himself to shove that memory out of his mind. It hurt to think of her, even after all this time. His eyes drifted again to the portrait, closing his eyes and allowing himself to doze off; thinking of a future that he could truly only dream of now.

* * *

**_A/N: I know this was kind of long but I truly hope you enjoy it! I have no clue when the next chapter is going to be up. Enjoy the thoughtful/sensitive Hans, and yet another backflash… And YES! You've all been asking for when the Arendellians would discover the secret… now we just have to wonder what that ambassador of theirs wants! Also, I hope you guys recognize the 'easter egg' that I put in during Hans and Anna's time... I giggled hard while writing it!_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Hans had no idea how much time had passed when something woke him. As he tried to get his bearings, he jolted and felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Johannes? Are you okay?" The deep concern in Hania's blue green eyes took Hans' breath away, and then his eyes widened in recognition.

"HANIA!" Johannes shot from his bench, grabbing his sister up in a giant hug. "And Jojo!" He set his sister down and swept his niece up in a giant swinging hug, grinning as she squealed in joy. "Hey, for two you're pretty big!"

"Guetth how big I yam Unca'!" The two year old squealed and Hans raised a brow, kneeling on the ground to stay eye level.

"How big are you, Princess?" His warm tone made Annaliese Johana giggle and she shook her head as she scrunched up her nose.

"Me no pwintheth. Mommy da pwintheth!" Hands on her tiny hips, Annaliese shook her finger at him and then spoke again, eyes twinkling. "Me so big… ride goaties!"

Hans lifted a questioning eye to his sister. She chuckled and lifted her daughter up to her shoulders, explaining "I let her ride the goats in town. She talks about them all the time now… I think she wants one."

Hans shook his head, rolling his eyes. "You loved animals growing up, too. I'm not even surprised. She'll get one if I know you… which I do." he elbowed her in jest and jerked his head, leading them to the room they would use while they visited. He had hardly shown off the nursery to little Jo when one of Zian's guards burst through the door, quickly announcing himself.

"Johannes, his Majesty needs you right away!" The urgency in the guards' voice worried Hans, and he quickly nodded to his sister and niece, rushing off towards the throne room.

* * *

"My king, you summoned me?" Slightly out of breath, Hans bowed quickly as he saw the throne room held more than just his brother. Zian and the Master Builder turned to him, the former giving a tight smile.

"Johannes. Grave news, I am afraid. There was a heavy storm on the West Isle two nights ago. The dam nearly has burst through. The potential loss of life and crop is too great to wait any longer. You are to leave immediately for the repairs. I know our visitors just arrived and we've other important dignitaries arriving later this week, but there is nothing that can be done. I will speak to Hania about perhaps lengthening her visit, or maybe once this situation is not so dire, I can send you north for a few days time for a bit of rest, but this must be taken care of immediately. The head chefs are preparing provisions and a ship of supplies and goods are being readied as we speak."

Hans bowed his head, forcing the grimace of disappointment off of his face. After a few heartbeats, he straightened and nodded, face carefully neutral, bowing halfway and retaining eye contact. "As you command, Your Grace." Turning sharply, he left the room and prepared for the voyage.

* * *

It had been four days since Hans had left the Main Isle, and he was beginning to wonder if the West Isle was cursed. They had been nearly there when the storms began and delayed their ship by more than a day, and when they finally docked, Hans had stripped himself of his boots and torn his pants into breeches; the mud so deep and thick from the rains that he had been given little choice. He and the Master Builder and Foreman had gotten to work at once, having looked at and finalized the plans for the new dam while traveling

.

Rain. Rain, rain, rain and more rain. And when it didn't rain, the storms brought forth buckets of fist-sized hail and wind fierce enough to knock over a full grown man. Hans glanced up at the sky, grimacing as he tightened his gloves. Grabbing tight onto the length of rope before him, he nodded to the foreman and the foreman let out a call, alerting the men at the top of the scaffolds of the upcoming load. Hans, the Foreman and the Master Builder clasped onto their rope parts, pulling hard as the pulley system brought up the wheel-less wagon inch by inch towards the men above Hans.

From up above, lightning struck and men rolled and moved out of the way as a tree was suddenly downed from the force of it. Widening his eyes, Hans lunged out of the way as the flaming timber fell his way. By the time it hit, the rain had doused the flame, but the giant log was still in the way of progress.

"Get me an axe, Foreman, Builder, you two regroup the men and return them to their places! I'll get this log chopped up into kindle before you've got the next load of supplies up!" the Master Builder nodded and threw Hans an axe as the foreman began to tie new supplies together. Hans began chopping, grateful not only for the three pots of coffee he had drank earlier, but for his time in the East Isle.

* * *

"Queen Elsa. I- Forgive me, I was uninformed that you would be accompanying your ambassador to our country." Zian recovered from his shock quickly as the Ice Queen entered the room, bowing and waiting for her approving nod before rising.

"Yes, well… my attendance was unplanned when we sent our letter requesting the audience. Princess Anna insisted one of us accompany our consul and I felt as queen, it should be me. Especially given the history now between our countries."

Zian nodded, and gestured to the adjoining conference room. "Might we go here? Whatever you might discuss, it may be better to do so privately."

The relief in Elsa's face did not go unnoticed, and after he shut the door to the room, Elsa sat, letting out a breath before placing her hands on the table before her and closing her eyes. "I came to discuss your brother, Hans. Without you visiting my kingdom, my explanation will not make sense, but it seems as though Hans was in fact innocent of his crimes against my land and my family."

Zian couldn't do anything but stare. "I… I… what? Explain. Now, if you will." More falling into his seat than sitting, he steepled his fingers and waited for her to go on.

Elsa glanced away, brows knitting together as she faced him again. "As I said, a full explanation is unclear until you come to my kingdom, but there has been recent evidence that your brother's actions… were not his own."

"You believe he was influenced, then." The king's sharp tone caused Elsa to flinch inwardly, but outwardly she kept steady and nodded.

"Something like that, yes. I recently came across information that a body within my land put a type of… hex, I suppose you could say, on him. He did the actions accused of him, but was not of his own mind. I swear to you, I knew nothing of this until last month, at which point I immediately sent you my letter informing you of this visitation."

"I'm sorry, did you say hex? Like a curse? Queen Elsa, you must know that such things such as magic and hexes do not exist, it's impossible!"

Elsa raised a brow and lifted her left hand, flicking it sharply and eyeing him as gentle snowflakes swirled around. "You may wish to rethink your idea of impossible, King Zian."

Zian stared at her, unamused. Just then, it hit him what she had said about Hans and his eyes widened, trying to hide his shock and horror as he thought of conversations from the last years.

* * *

"I do not remember most of what happened. It seemed as though a mysterious force had taken hold and I had no choice but to-"

"A Jotun took control of my body and mind, and possessed me. I watched from the sidelines, out of control of my own body and mind."

"You're supposed to believe me! I'm your brother!"

"I did not deserve this."

"I did what I was accused of… but I didn't have control of it. It was like… there were two of me and I couldn't control it, I wouldn't have done any of that!"

"Why is it that I am ridiculed for having been controlled?"

"I've already lost her once due to… actions I could not control."

"I don't know how else to explain to you what happened- telling the truth got me nowhere! No matter what I say, you never try to understand."

* * *

Bowing his head, Zian hid the tear that slid down his face. "He… he was right. My gods, he was telling the truth. He was always telling the truth. Oh, my God." Zian stayed still, unsure exactly how to process this information as his brother's voice rang over and over in his head, proclaiming his innocence. Elsa watched him carefully, and as he quietly processed the information, she spoke softly, eyes downcast.

"Arendelle cannot apologize enough for what has occurred. We brought back double the monetary gains your kingdom afforded us since Hans' sentencing, and while I am here we will draw up a contract ending that cost to your land. We are also open once more to trading, and I will do so for mere 5 krone on the .50øre, should you wish to do so…" Elsa trailed off, seeing the unfocused look in the king's eyes, and she bit her lip, reaching forward and lightly tapping his arm. "King Zian? Are you well?"

The man shook his head, clenching his eyes shut and then opening them with an exhausted sigh. "I do not know what to say, Queen Elsa. To you, or to him when he returns from his service on our West Isle. He has long since maintained his innocence, and at this point, he's over the hardest points of his punishment. Three years have gone by… he has four years of service left, perhaps a bit less if I took account of the traveling he has done through the kingdom." Zian rubbed his face, looking far older than thirty as he thought of his brother. "What was the point of telling me this, Elsa? Why did you not stay silent?"

Elsa looked uncomfortable, shifting in her seat before she answered. "When the late King Anders responded to my proclamation of Hans' crimes, he included a list of all that he had sentenced Hans with, from the stripping of title and branding to the years of servitude. While I was at the time furious with Hans for what he had done, I found your father's decisions overly cruel and regretted being so upfront with his crimes. When the evidence I came across caused me to realize he was merely a puppet in another's hands, I was mortified that a man had physically and emotionally suffered because of my kingdom. I had to at least have a chance to set things straight."

Tapping his fingers on the table, Zian shook his head, still overwhelmed and frankly, wishing he had a barrel of mead in front of him. "What has become of your sister? What were her opinions of his treatment and of him in general, even through these last years?"

Elsa sighed, tucking a bit of hair back into her braid. "I left her unaware of all that my letter to King Anders entailed, and of Hans' the years she has dealt mostly well with the scars she bears from Hans while he was under the spell, and married a good man half a year ago, though given these circumstances I am unsure if her marriage will hold. She spoke very little of Hans or of his treatment of her, preferring to handle it herself. However, upon finding out that he had been so very wronged, she wished for things to be fixed as soon as possible. She was deeply grieved when I spoke of Hans' punishments."

"I wish you had not come." Zian felt empty as he spoke, and his brow furrowed as his frown deepened. "I can do nothing about his punishment. A former king issued it, and our laws decree I cannot dismiss another king's law without discussing with him my reasons for doing so. As children, we are taught that the king's rulings and legal findings are to be respected even after death."

Elsa's voice broke, her voice displaying her feelings as a thin mist of ice covered the table. "Surely your court-!"

Zian winced and shook his head again. "They will uphold the decree of my father. I will search our law books for any loopholes or exceptions, but my current knowledge of laws tell me there is little I might do to ease the rest of his sentencing. My brother…" Zian paused, gripping the table as his heart clenched in pity for the man who had been so wronged. "He still loves her. Your sister, that is. You said she was unhappily wed?"

Elsa nodded, hesitating a moment before speaking. "They were quite happy, however he held ties to those who wronged and cursed your brother. Allow me to be clear; he knew nothing of the plot between the group who cursed Hans. But he has known them many a year, and so he is being held responsible through association in her mind. I do not know what will become of them."

Zian pinched his nose, holding back a groan. "I understand. Queen Elsa, I do not know what to tell you. There are those who would wish and even find it fair and within rights that I wage war against you and yours, yet I will not." Holding up his hand as she went to speak, he continued. "Hans made me swear some time ago never to do so, on account of your sister. He didn't want her hurt. Besides that… I find us both victims. Disregarding the how, He nevertheless has done wrong to you and yours, and you have wronged he and his." At hearing his refusal to wage war Elsa had thinly smiled, until Zian continued, his voice sharpening and he clenched his fists, shuddering a breath, "However, aside from easing your conscience I do not see much accomplished here today. It has now been three years… and he will have to suffer through the rest of it until the seven years is up. The only thing you have truly accomplished is giving me the burden of deciding whether to tell him and our mother or not."

Zian stood, heading for the door. Before he walked out, he stopped and looked back. "Queen Elsa, you and your ambassador may stay until your ship has restocked its supplies. After that, I expect you to leave and cease all communications. I thank you for your honesty and candor with this situation."

When the door slammed shut, Elsa flinched. "That could have gone better, but at least there will be no war. Even with our extensive military force… a war wouldn't have helped with our trade partners." She sighed heavily, standing and motioning her companion to do the same.

* * *

Zian sped through the halls, tears running down his cheeks as he rushed to his room. He knew it was unbecoming for a king to show emotions like that or be upset like this, but all he could think of was how he had refused to believe his own brother time and time again. Getting into his room and sitting on his bed, he put his head in his hands, trembling and trying not to completely lose it. A gentle knock on his door drew his attention, and he looked up to see his mother and sister leaning against the door and frame, both of their eyebrows knit together in concern.

"What has happened, Zian? I have not seen you this upset in forever." Alvilda strode forward, settling on the bed beside him and placing a comforting hand on his knee.

"Yes, Zian… you lit out of that room like you were aflame. Weren't you in conference with the Ice Queen? What could she have possibly said that has you this upset?"

Zian moaned wordlessly and looked up to the two females, trying to find the words to say. "She brought to my attention that we have made a very, very grave mistake. Tell me, Maman, did Father ever send a party to Arendelle to get reports on what happened? Did he seek any other information than what was provided by the letter the queen sent? And where is that blasted letter anyway?!" His anger had soared, and the two women looked beyond shocked.

"Zian what in the Islands is this all about?" Alvilda tilted her head, confusion clouding her eyes. "To answer your question, no. He never dispatched anybody to the kingdom and we took the letter at its word, what with our guards sending their own information to back it up. Now, what is this about? Are they pressing further for a more intense punishment?"

Hania paled and collapsed into a chair, fanning herself as she glared daggers at her brother, growling out her response before her brother could even breathe. "They wouldn't dare. Zian you tell me right now what is going on!"

Zian glanced at her, slumping his shoulders and sighing. "I don't know what to even say, Hania. No, Maman, it wasn't further punishment in Queen Elsa's mind, but the opposite. She wanted us to acquit him."

"Wh...What?!" Alvilda gasped, and Zian winced. Hania had jumped back to her feet in surprise, eyeballing him once more as he continued.

"The royalty of Arendelle have discovered some kind of evidence showing that Johannes was in fact under a spell of some sort. He knew what was happening, but the way Elsa phrased it, it sounded like he didn't have any control over himself…" He dipped his head back into his hands, rocking slightly as he tried to ward off the anxiety he felt growing. Hearing the large gasps, he winced and continued, "We all know the law. The Court and the Council will uphold it, and claim no exceptions especially for a disgraced prince. They will find it unsurprising -convenient, even- that this evidence has now materialized. Our Court attendees are not overly thrilled with my being king even after all the time that has passed, and could use it as an excuse to force me to abdicate, though if I did God only knows who would take the throne. They might say that I am more fond of my familial relationships than I am the kingdom, and that I can't be trusted to make the wisest decisions that would favor the kingdom."

"Zian," Hania spoke, her voice trembling with rage as she gripped the edges of the chair, "This kingdom could burn to the very ground right now and I would not care. Back yourself up. What do you mean 'not in control of himself'! Are you saying we… Are you saying he… that, that we…" Suddenly she looked ill, and she slunk back down into her chair, trembling and skin paler than a ghost.

Zian nodded as he took notice of his mother's clenched fists and stark white knuckles. Taking her hands in his, he spoke again. "He's been telling the truth this entire time. We punished him for something he did not consciously do, and he has shouldered the burden and shame with more grace than most kings could. I can't do anything about his sentencing… and I don't know whether to tell him or not." Zian hung his head, running his fingers through his brown hair. "I can't change his sentencing… Why should I cause him more grief? He would only be stuck not only knowing his own innocence, but also knowing that I am aware of his innocence and still cannot free him of the chains our father set upon him. I fear it would drive him mad… in all honesty now knowing what I do, I do not know how he hasn't gone mad already."

Alvilda's hand stayed clasped at her chest, shaking and eyes hollow with regret and a level of brokenness Zian had never seen. Her mouth moved without sound, and she slowly rose, going to the window silently, clinging to the window sill and looking out.

"I didn't side with him… why didn't I side with him?" Although she spoke her question in a whisper, the silence in the room made it seem like a shout. Zian glanced her way, and she spoke again, proud shoulders drooping as she continued to stare out the window, trying to keep her tears at bay. "I'm his mother! I should have sided with him! I should have believed him! WHY DIDN'T I BELIEVE HIM?!" She shrieked and doubled over as if in pain, sliding down the wall and onto the floor as her children rushed to her.

"Maman, you can't… don't blame yourself! Nobody believed him, he kept maintaining that he didn't mean to do what he did, but we all just thought he was being Hans." Zian clutched his mother to him, curling up beside her the same way she had when he had been scared of thunder as a small child. He kept a tight hold on her, making eye contact with his sister as their mother trembled and sobbed brokenly.

"I'm his mother… I should have… I… oh gods." Her voice cracked and the dowager began sobbing silently, her entire body wracking with the force of her sorrow. Hania leaned forward, stroking her mother's shoulder.

"Oh, Maman. Oh no Maman, it isn't your fault, it isn't!" Hania's eyes filled with tears and she curled in on herself as she began to cry. "We all went by the letter and what it said. All of us kids and Father… we just thought he'd taken a turn down the wrong path. None of us would have ever imagined… this."

The royal family had no idea how long they stayed on that floor, snot running and tears flowing. As Alvilda, Hania, and Zian each calmed down they sat back and sighed, each trying to think of how to handle the massive amount of information they'd been given.

Alvilda reached for her son's hand, and after a few minutes she spoke, her voice clear and strong; free of the brokenness displayed only moments before. "I will not tell him. If it is your wish, Zian, then I will not stop you, but I see no benefit in telling him since we cannot change his fate. Islanders don't forget, after all. The citizens won't forget the crimes he was convicted of, and while they've begun to accept him again, there would likely be chaos and riots if you were to try and pardon Johannes. If it were me, I would let him be." She stood, brushing herself off and straightening her dress, heading for the water basin on the bedside vanity. After washing the tear stains from her face, she spoke again. "We've watched how hard work has turned him into a better, confident man. Why waste that now?" Alvilda sighed, looking older and more troubled than Zian had seen her in years. She nodded to her daughter and son before thinly smiling. "I do not have the answers to this one, my son. I can only tell you I am glad it is not I who makes these decisions anymore."

As she turned and left the room, Zian let out a ragged sigh. "Hania? How do you feel? Out of all of us, you and he were closest growing up."

Hania fidgeted with the hemline of her dress, looking away and setting her jaw. "We've always been honest with each other, Zian. I don't think I can look him in the eye now, knowing what I do, without telling him. I agree that him knowing we know would do him no good, and yet I do not think I could bear lying to him for the next four years just to save him a bit of peace of mind. I recognize you may have to, being king; but I am not queen, I am only his sister, and I will not swear to lie to him. Nor can I promise to stay away from him in the coming years. He is too dear to both myself and Annaliese for me to make that sacrifice. I'm sorry, Zian." Standing, she left the room without another word, leaving her brother alone.

Zian stared at the open door, wishing one of them would walk back in and tell him what to do. When he was younger, his parents would often remind their children that love could open all doors and take you places you never imagined, but now it seemed as though the only thing love was doing was closing everyone off around him. From his mother and sister to his younger brother, to Zian it felt as though he was suddenly left in the dark and had no light to guide him to the next right decision. Forcing himself to stand, he looked out the window, knowing that somewhere in the distance was Hans' ship, and wondered if Hans could feel that everything and yet nothing at all had changed.

* * *

A:N/ I get the distinct feeling a great many of you will not like how I dealt with this, as many of you were out for Elsa and/or Anna's blood. However, I feel it is important to remind you that they were mere pawns in the game the trolls played, they knew nothing of what had been done and so I do not find them at fault the way they would have been had they known. Elsa seemed OOC in this, I think, but I haven't had a l;ot of experience writing her as her regal self- normally when I write her character she's in emotional distress, and here that isn't fitting, but I gave it a shot. I tried in the last bit of this to focus on the family closest to Hans and how they would feel, and this would in real-life be earth shattering. Imagine you had a relative accused and prosecuted for double murder, only to find years later they didn't do it? Here, that is the equivalent, and so I tried to both show the family broken by the discovery while still upholding their characters as who they are- strong and sturdy people who can't afford to let themselves break for long, being as they are royals and held to a higher standard.

Also, this is my last school term so I doubt there to be an update in this story until after graduation, as the next four weeks are going to be slammed; but hey, who knows?

Also, up above where Elsa makes the remark "5 krone on the .50øre" it's the american equivalent for "$5 for every fifty cents"- the reverse of the saying 'pennies on the dollar'- so she's offering to trade very cheaply with him, where he would profit more from it.

As always, read and review, please! Critiques always welcome!


	10. 1p

**_AN: My dearest apologies with how late this has been! I successfully graduated college and moved out at pretty much the same time, along with working, so everything has finally begun to settle down. Here you guys go, and again, thank you for your patience!_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

It had been a month since Elsa left, and Zian found himself constantly distracted over the news he had been given. A short time after she had left, he had met with both his Council and the Court, to propose a lesser sentence for Johannes' good behavior. He had hoped that the sessions would have yielded at least a few favorable votes, but his mother had been right- Islanders didn't forget. When he had proposed to end or at least lessen his brother's sentence, the room of dignitaries and owners of old money had exploded. Men had jumped to their feet quarreling at how Hans should have been hung years ago instead of being given such leniency as had already been afforded to him. Zian had reviewed all of his options to free Hans, and he wasn't crazy about any of them, however as he stood in his throne room, he couldn't help but think it shouldn't be up to him.

As he heard a guard enter the room, he turned and nodded, heading with him. He was going to talk to his brother and try to make things right.

As Zian's boat landed in the West Isle, he grinned to see his brother there to greet him. "Zian! Come to see the progress we've made on the dam? It's coming along great, I must admit. Come on, I'll show you…" Hans' good mood died as he caught sight of the look on Zian's face, and he paused, putting his hands on Zian's shoulders. "What is it? Is it Hania? Jojo? Or…" Hans seemed to choke on his own words for a moment and then spoke again, voice sounding haunted. "Is Maman… is she okay?"

Zian nodded quickly, assuaging his brother's fears, and he took Hans' arm, leading him wordlessly to the Foreman's hut. It seemed as though the foreman sensed the need for privacy, as he quickly vacated his cabin and bid the king goodbye. As the door shut, Zian motioned for Hans to sit, and he sighed heavily, trying to figure out how to put his feelings into words. "You recall, of course, how an Arendellian was to visit us before you left?" Hans nodded, and Zian looked down, rubbing the nape of his neck awkwardly. "Queen Elsa accompanied the dignitary, and brought rather shocking news… It appears that recent evidence has come to light there, where she has declared you… innocent of your crimes within her land."

Hans' jaw dropped in shock, eyes widened in surprise, and after he got over his surprise, his voice flattened into a dark and irritated tone. "I… well, I've been saying that for years, Zian. Why believe anybody else now? Especially the queen." Crossing his arms, Hans was well aware he was acting and sounding like an impertinent brat, but he couldn't find the sense to care.

Zian rubbed his forehead, trying to figure out how to explain Elsa's visit. "She said she had discovered some sort of evidence that proved that while you did indeed act on what you were accused of, it was not of your own intents. She did not elaborate on what she found and frankly I did not ask nor care to know, but whatever it was, it showed her that you were not in control of your own actions. I… Johannes, I am sorry for not believing you." Hans refused to look his brother in the eye, and Zian sighed. "I do not blame you for being angry. I would be, too. I have spent the last month trying to figure out how to acquit you without the kingdom falling into a civil war of some sort… and while I don't like my options, I felt like I needed to come to you and present you with your options. None of them come without issues, but--"

"Well forgive me for being so problematic. Heaven forbid my innocence cause you problems." Hans spat out his rebuttal, and Zian sighed, massaging his forehead.

"I can arrange to send you to a whole new country, not unlike how you stowed away to care for Hania. I would arrange a fund for you for the rest of your life, you could completely start over. You just… you could never return to us, for any reason…" Zian winced at the look on Hans' face, and quickly continued before his younger brother could say anything.

"I received an offer from Queen Elsa, that you could come to her kingdom. She sent a message before I left the Main Isle, stating she released a statement to the press in her land proclaiming your innocence. You could go there and be free to do as you wish… and I could arrange it in such a way you would be allowed unlimited return to us for visits and all else." Pausing a moment, Zian quietly finished, "You should know, however, that Princess Anna is bound in matrimony now." Zian felt his heart ache for the young man before him, who had been smiling ear to ear, only to have it drop to a disappointed scowl as Zian had spoken that information.

"I cannot pardon you in our land, Johannes. I cannot override Father's punishment, not without our kingdom falling."

Hans stood, fury written all over his face. "**_The kingdom is not my concern!"_**

"BUT IT SHOULD BE!" Zian shouted, his frustration at the entire situation making his skin prickle and his blood boil. Growling under his breath, he calmed himself and spoke again, forcing his voice to level. "As far as I am concerned, you are still a prince of my kingdom. That means this kingdom should **_always_** be your concern."

He had meant for his words to be comforting, to let Hans know that he forever had a home and a place in Zian's mind. However, as the minutes passed, Hans' face only reddened more and more with anger. "The kingdom should… should always be… MY concern?!" Hans sputtered, the astonishment washing his face of color and then reddening his cheeks with raw fury. "Was it of my concern when I was sentenced to hard labor within the woods? What about when I was branded, marked just as a cow in a field?! Was it my concern then? Or whipped beyond my senses and thrown back into a dark and damp cell without any but Maman and Hania to tend to my wounds? I could have died from those wounds if they hadn't been so prompt! Perhaps that would have been preferable to you, though! Then you wouldn't have this great burden over your head now!"

Hans threw open the door, shoving his brother out of his way and throwing back an infuriated look of pure hatred. "Was I still considered a prince when I was dragged away from my sister and her infant daughter like an animal to slaughter?! If you can answer yes to that, **_you're no brother or king of mine_**!" He jerked the door shut with all his might, stalking away to where he knew the builder and foreman would be. The two older men said nothing, merely letting him take the lead and stay out of his way as they took notice of his facial expression.

At dusk, Johnnes stumbled back to his cabin for the evening, exhaustion and irritation still on his face. It had begun to rain again, and he had mud caked in places he didn't even know it could go.

He lit a lamp and had barely kicked off his boots when the light hit a figure sitting in his room, and Hans scowled, turning away towards the door.

"Johannes!" Zian called his name, and Hans halted. "Please, brother. Wait." Standing from the chair, he reached out towards his brother and then thought better of it, retracting his hand and letting it fall to his side. "Hans, I… there is no excuse for what has happened the last few years. In the midst of a most grievous and horrid misdeed that you have suffered for, you have behaved honorably without fail. I am honored to call you my brother and my friend. But I have not treated you as I should have, although I stand by that I've done the best I could with also being heir. I regret that I could not only think of you but also had to acknowledge the crimes we once believed you had committed, and that my duty to the land and law had to come before you." Zian closed his eyes, trying to calm himself as he spoke, opening his eyes and ensuring he met his brothers' eyes. "I cannot make up for the past, Hans, but I can make your future bright. Just tell me how you want me to handle this!"

Hans looked away, jaw clenching and unclenching. "I was not angry or upset until now, Zian. I have spent so long learning to live with my innocence being my own secret that to have it out in the open makes me feel exposed and like you're seeing a part of me I no longer wanted you to see. You're trying to atone for something which is not your fault, and I find your attempts rather pointless- I am halfway through my punishment now, give or take, right?" At Zian's nod, Hans continued. "Had Anna stayed unwed, I would jump on the opportunity to go to her and try to win her hand again. However, I will honor her vows to another and I will stay my distance." Hans' voice broke and after a few moments, he cleared his throat and spoke again, dipping his head and bangs so that they covered the sadness shining in his eyes. "I told Maman years ago that I would not flee from the Court. That was not a one-time pledge to her, but a promise to span my lifetime. I will stay within our land and rebuild who I am here. I have tried through my actions these last years to make it clear- I am no coward. No prince of the Isles has been known as a coward, and I do not intend to be the first. I will not run from this sentence, as unjust and unfair as it was. I have won respect without my title here; here, and on our Main isle. I have been asked for input not because of the brass medals pinned to my chest, but for my brains and for my ability to think outside of the usual solutions." Joy tinged as Hans' voice, his eyes bright with just a hint of pride. "No, Zian. I will do none of the things you have offered to me."

Zian stood, his heart seeming to hit his toes as he felt like sinking in despair. "Brother, please!"

Hans lifted a hand, asking for silence. "You ask how I want you to handle this situation? Clear my name by any means possible. Send for her Majesty the Ice Queen, have her present herself and her evidence before our Court and Council. Let it be known how deeply wronged our father did his own blood; his own child. Send it through our Archipelago that he would have rather to have seen me dead than to see me disgracing him. Send it throughout the land that I took a dishonorable charge of crimes I did not commit and dealt the blows honorably and without complaint. That alone will help me more than you can ever know or perhaps understand."

Zian paused, pursing his lips. "Is that your final decision, Johannes? Are you certain?" Johannes nodded firmly, and Zian stood, placing a hand on his brother's shoulder, squeezing it firmly. "Then it will be done as you have asked." As Zian headed out the door, he paused and turned back. "I have not spoken to Maman or Hania about my visit here. Do you wish that I speak of what you have decided?"

Hans paused, thinking of how his sister and mother would react. "No. Speak nothing of what we have said here. Once my time building this dam is through, I will return to our main Isle and speak to them myself."

Zian nodded, looking unsure about Hans' decisions, but finally he nodded again, sharper and more resolute. "If that is your wish, then very well. I will take my leave tomorrow morning. Is there anything else we need to speak of?"

Hans shook his head and watched his brother leave his cabin, sitting alone for a while contemplating the days' events before finally sighing and pulling his boots off and readying for a bath and bed.

It came to no surprise that it was again pouring rain with an ugly gray sky in the morning. After Hans saw Zian off to the other island, he glanced up at the sky and rain in contempt. He was more than over this blasted weather, and longed for the sun and warmth more customary for September. Back at the dam's construction the following morning, Hans surveyed their progress of destroying the old dam and their plans for continuing the new dam, taking out a quill and scrawling new plans for a few of the boards. However, his concentration was broken when a loud crash met his ears, and Hans jerked his head up to watch several men leap away in hopes of safety as two of the wooden scaffolds swayed too much in the wind and crashed apart, falling and taking a few of the men with it as the heavy timber tore into the new dam in progress. Hans cursed under his breath as he saw water begin to pour in.

"Who the devil was in charge of diverting the water?! God help you! You four, get here, now! Help me block it up before we're all drowned!" Hans' sharp voice got the men moving, and they began to block the heavy waves with the brick and stone meant for the outside of the new dam. Glancing at the water height as he helped the men block out the water, Hans felt dread sweep through his body as he realized what should have at worst been a trickle of the Channel's water was easily water past his head. The heavy rains must have washed away the diversions for the twin channels that the crew had dug out before he arrived. Knee-deep in mud and mess, the ex-prince froze as the Master Builder pointed out yet another problem.

"Hans! Those beams are starting to sway and come apart!" Master Builder Geoff shouted, pointing at the halfway constructed dam. While it was mostly just a wooden frame with planks to aid in sturdiness right now, the men working had managed to put a few thin layers of plaster between the wood. However, as Hans looked to where Geoff pointed, he felt the pallor leave his face. If the conjoining beams Geoff pointed to were to break apart because of the storm, most of the dam would likely come apart in the next few days and all their work would be for nothing. Without thinking of the danger, Hans began to climb, gripping the wood and shimmying up like he had the trees so long ago. Getting to the problematic beams, he glanced down at the crew of men who seemed more than a bit terrified, and flashed a confidant smile.

"I will do what I can!" Hans shouted to the support crew, already halfway across the scaffolding. As he spoke, though, he felt ice clench his veins as the words spurned a years-old memory- a memory blurred by ice and cold and a queen terrified of herself. Up on the scaffold, Hans was hopelessly sucked into his mind and lost his grip as he fell sideways, hitting several wooden beams hard on his way down before plummeting into the dark icy waters beyond the new dam.

* * *

Six days earlier...

Zian stood at the stern, watching the West Isle grow smaller as the storm began in earnest. However, Zian was fully unprepared with the fear and horror that filled him when his eyes caught sight of a lone man who seemed to fall from the heavens.

Too far away from the shore to swim, he raced to the captains quarters and banged on the door, slipping and sliding on the wet deck from the rain.

"Captain Cole! Turn the ship around, quickly!"

The captain looked at him, bowing his head and speaking quietly as he ushered the king into the quarters.

"My liege, to do so now might grant us death and a place at the bottom of the ocean. The galewind is too much to try to fight against. What plagues your mind to desire this, King Zian?"

"A matter of national security and familial concern! Captain, I implore--"

"Risk my ship, my crew, for familial concern?!" Cole echoed, disbelief in every word. "Your Majesty, I cannot-"

Zian moved, slamming the captain into a wall and digging the heel of his right palm into the captains throat. His next words were spoken with as much venom and fury as he could muster, a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"Heed my words with care, Captain. Refuse again, and I will reinstate the punishments of old and have you drawn and quartered, _by ship instead of horse,_ unless you turn this vessel around this very minute!!"

He released the pressure, and nodded in satisfaction as the captain scurried away and began relaying orders. His father had been sure that cruelty was the only sure way to get those beneath you to listen to your demands, and while Zian was wont to disagree, he had to admit that ferocity had its moments.

* * *

AN: There's chapter Ten! Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon.


End file.
